Clamore
by xiurmi
Summary: Huang Zi Tao . Mahasiswa yang biasa-biasa saja -kelihatannya- , tapi ternyata dia mendapatkan kemampuan aneh yang mengejutkan dan dia tidak tau asalnya dari mana , yang sementara ini belum ada yang tau . Jika Tao berteriak , maka lima menit setelahnya , Tao akan berubah gender menjadi seorang GADIS!/YAOI/BOYSLOVE/GS!TAO/EXO and GOT7 Inside :3
1. Chapter 1

**I've TOLD you before**

 **.**

 **This is a YAOI fanfiction with EXO and my imagination GOT7 couple inside .**

 **.**

 **DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

 **.**

 **NO PLAGIAT! NO FLAME!**

 _ **Chapter 1 : Kris Love Tao —WHAT!?**_

 _ **Clamore**_

 _Pairing : KrisTao_

 _With EXO official couple_

 _And, GOT7 my imagination couple^^_

 _Disclaimer :_

 _Semua yang ada dicerita ini milik Tuhan YME. Dan untuk ceritanya berasal dari ide saya sendiri^^ makanya absurd/?_

 _Warnings :_

 _YAOI/BL/BOYSxBOYS , Typo(s) , Absurd , Asdfghjkl , Alur berantakan_

 **.**

Fanfiction ini didedikasikan untuk ma sister Shi A Ma

Dan untuk para Reader-san semua^^

.

 **Happy Reading**

.

"Huang Zi Tao?"

Seorang pria paruh baya dengan kacamata tebal kepala setengah botak menatap seorang Siswa ajar nya—dia seorang dosen . Huang Zi Tao—Tao merasa kalau namanya dipanggil pun mendongak cepat dari buku tulis nya .

 _"yes , sir?"_

"Katakan padaku tentang bagaimana dengan tugas mu minggu lalu? Siap?"

Tao tersenyum dan mengangguk. Ia pun maju kedepan Kelasnya dengan beberapa buku ditangannya . Kemudian menyerahkannya pada Pria paruh baya itu .

"Selesai , Sir , anda tinggal memeriksanya"

Pria paruh baya itu hanya mengangguk dan menerima buku dari Tao cuek . Tao kembali pada bangkunya dan mendengarkan apa-apa saja yang dijelaskan guru berkepala botaknya itu .

Tidak lama berselang —kira-kira sejam setelahnya . Bel di Universitas itu berbunyi tanda istirahat makan siang . Pria paruh baya berkepala setengah botak itu membereskan alat-alat pengajarnya dan keluar dari kelas tanpa bicara apapun. Dingin . Dan ya , nama Pria yang memiliki julukan sepanjang gerbong kereta tadi itu adalah , Edward Wu .

Setelah Sir. Edward keluar dari kelas Tao . Kelas yang sebelum sesunyi pemakaman itu tiba-tiba berubah menjadi lebih ramai daripada perlelangan barang mewah . Semua Mahasiswa meregangkan otot mereka . Kepala setengah botak—Sir. Edward memang tipe dosen yang hanya akan keluar jika mendengar suara bel . Bahkan sahabatnya , Byun Baekhyun , berani bersumpah Sir. Edward mungkin saja saat terjadi gempa tidak akan keluar dari gedung dan malah memikirkan score untuk Mahasiswa yang keluar .

"Hei , Tao!"

Suara cempreng tapi tinggi , Tao hafal siapa itu .

"Hai , Baekhyun"

"Bagaimana kabarmu setelah empat jam penuh diajar seseorang 'berkepala botak setengah' , Tao? Seluruh anggota tubuhmu masih utuh , kan?" Baekhyun bertanya seolah mendeskripsikan sesuatu yang terdengar sangat mengerikan . Tao terkekeh.

"Ayolah~ dia memang galak tapi tidak kanibal"

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya . Menarik perhatian beberapa Mahasiswi atau Mahasiswa berstatus seme yang lewat—melirik Baekhyun dengan tatapan liar . Tao yang tahu akan hal itu mendeath glare mereka tentu saja , tapi justru ia malah mendapat tatapan lebih liar . Huang Zi Tao . Dia lebih manis dari Baekhyun untuk diajak 'bersama' . Dan berita baiknya lagi , Tao masih sendiri. Tidak seperti Baekhyun yang memiliki pacar seorang anak dari keluarga kaya yang memberikan dana lumayan pada Universitas ini , Park Chanyeol . Tidak ada yang mau berurusan dengan Chanyeol atau teman-temannya , apalagi pacarnya yang cantik itu! .

"Tapi aku benci dia! Dia pernah menyuruhku untuk membuat tugas lima buku setebal ini!" Baekhyun menunjukan tebalnya dengan kedua tangan , membuat Tao terkekeh . "Dan menyuruh Chan-ku untuk membersihkan seluruh Toilet Universitas hanya karena telat tiga menit di kelasnya! manusia itu benar-benar buruk"Baekhyun mengumpat .

Tao berani sumpah kalau Baekhyun hanya bersikap lebih menyebalkan seperti itu kalau sudah membahas Sir. Edward . Tapi apapun kata orang , menurutnya guru 'kepala botak setengah' itu cukup baik sih . Hanya saja dia terlalu kaku , dan Tao pernah melihat dia tersenyum sekali —itupun sangat tipis , saat ia berhasil membuat sebuah makalah yang membuatnya sedikit takjub . katanya .

"Oh , dimana Chanyeol ngomong-ngomong? Minseok-hyung dan Luhan-ge , juga?"Tanya Tao .

Baekhyun menepuk jidatnya .

"Astaga! Aku lupa! Tujuanku kemari untuk mengajakmu ke Kantin , mereka menunggu kita disana , dengan Minseok-hyung dan Jongdae juga Luhan-ge dengan si papan tulis itu"

Papan tulis , itu julukan lain lagi yang diberikan oleh Baekhyun untuk pacar Luhan . Oh Sehun . Itu karena wajahnya yang datar dan kaku —mirip seperti Sir. Edward dan juga kulit nya yang tidak ada tanda-tanda akan seeksotis Kai kelas Dance—pacar Kyungsoo sepupunya . Dia itu putih sekali , sangat putih bahkan sampai pucat . Tao tersenyum dan menyeret Baekhyun yang masih berceloteh .

"Ayo! kau tidak ingin mendengar Luhan-ge berkotbah pada istirahat makan siang , kan?"

Baekhyun menggerutu . Tapi , perkataan Tao memang benar seratus persen . Xi Luhan , cowok china manis berambut ungu pacar Sehun itu , memang memiliki sydrome 'kelewat disiplin waktu' . Kalau kau tidak ingin diocehi olehnya selama ia belum lelah? jangan pernah coba-coba telat dengannya .

Karena Baekhyun —saat mereka janjian akan ke mall untuk membeli beberapa pakaian kuliah dan Baekhyun terlambat akibat harus menunggui Chanyeol pulang dari klub basketnya— dan Jongdae —waktu pacar Minseok itu telat memulai rapat klub vocalnya— sudah pernah mendengar kotbah itu dan hasilnya mereka enggan menemui Luhan seminggu penuh! . Tapi justru Luhan yang menemui mereka setelah seminggu itu , dan bersikap seolah tidak pernah nyaris membuat orang jantungan karena ucapannya yang liar saat berkhotbah .

Tentang Sehun? cowok kelewat putih alih-alih albino —lagi-lagi Baekhyun yang memberi julukan— itu sudah puas mendengar kothbah Luhan , yang gilanya dikatakan indah dan mengatakan kalau itu adalah salah satu daya tarik Luhan yang membuatnya jatuh hati pada Namja manis itu . Tao , Baekhyun dan Minseok yang mendengar alasan Sehun nyaris terjungkal dari bangku taman tempat mereka duduk . Sedangkan Chanyeol dan Jongdae yang ikut mendengarkan nyaris mencekik dirinya sendiri . Sehun benar-benar sinting! . Itu pikir mereka .

Tao dan Baekhyun sampai dipintu kantin. Keduanya menghentikan langkah untuk mengedarkan pandangan mencari dimana kawan-kawan mereka itu duduk diantara lautan manusia disini . Setelah agak lama , Baekhyun pun menemuman mereka , senyuman Baekhyun merekah , ia menunjukan bangku panjang dipojok Kantin . Tao juga melihatnya .

"Itu mereka!"

Setengah berlari , Tao dan Baekhyun tidak memerlukan waktu yang lama untuk sampai disana . Mereka sudah duduk , dengan Tao disamping Luhan dan Baekhyun yang tentu sudah mengambil posisi disebelah Chanyeol . Makanan favorit mereka pun sudah dipesankan yang diyakini oleh mereka adalah Minseok .

Steak dan Cola untuk Tao .

Burger dan Teh lemon untuk Baekhyun .

"Minseok-hyung..."panggil Tao . Minseok menjawab dengan gumaman . "Kau yang memesannya?"

Minseok tertawa . "Siapa lagi? Kau ingin Luhan yang membelinya? Yakin kalian tidak akan diracuni olehnya karena terlalu lama kemari?" cowok berpipi chubby itu masih tertawa .

Baekhyun dan Tao menoleh kikuk pada Luhan yang ternyata tengah menatap horror mereka . Keduanya bergidik karena hal itu . Ternyata mereka salah ambil tempat duduk .

"Kenapa bisa lama?"Tanya Luhan.

Pertanyaan Luhan adalah satu-satunya cara agar kau bisa selamat . Jika bisa berdalih dengan luar biasa , maka kau akan lolos dari kothbah mengerikan Luhan. Tapi itu jika alasan yang dipakai sangat kuat dan sangat masuk akal . Sepertinya dalam kamus Luhan banyak kata sangat ya? .

"I-itu—karena aku harus menyerahkan tugas yang disuruh Sir. Edward tadi . Setelah aku bertemu Baekhyun tentu saja agar aku bisa ditemani"Tao menggunakan Sir. Edward sebagai alasannya . Baekhyun jujur merasa tegang sekarang . Bukan! Bukan tegang seperti yang dirasakannya saat bersama Chanyeol. Ini lain, menjurus kengerian. Luhan menyipitkan matanya yang memang sudah sipit itu .

"Kalian berdua"Ucapnya. "Tidak berbohongkan?"

Tao dan Baekhyun mengangguk kompak . Membuat Luhan tersenyum dan menjentikan jarinya tanda kalau ia sudah tidak kumat lagi sydrome nya . Dua orang itu menghela nafas lega dan mulai bernafas teratur lagi . Sedangkan Minseok diseberang mereka kembali tertawa dan kali ini diikuti oleh Chanyeol yang sedari tadi diam . Karena , well dia juga takut kena oceh Luhan .

"Bagaimana tugas mu , Lu-ge? Kalau tidak salah Mahasiswa kelas Bisnis sedang ada praktek , kan?"Tanya Baekhyun mencairkan suasana .

Luhan mengangguk dan menyuapkan sesendok gelato dimulutnya , "Ya. praktek kelompok dan sialnya aku harus berkelompok dengan Yi Fan"Keluhnya .

"Yi Fan? Siapa itu?"

Semua yang ada dimeja itu terkejut bukan main saat pertanyaan itu muncul dari bibir Tao . Dia tidak tahu Wu Yi Fan? Apa perlu lebih kupertegas lagi? **Wu. Yi. Fan**. Semua tau kalau Tao anak yang terlampau manis , polos juga cuek . Tapi mereka tidak menyangka bahwa cueknya Tao sampai seperti ini .

"Tao-ya"Panggil Jongdae. Tao menoleh .

"Ya , Jongdae-hyung?"

"Kau berani sumpah tidak mengenal , Wu Yi Fan?"Tanyanya memastikan. Tentu saja Tao mengangguk karena memang itu kenyataannya. Sangking terkejutnya , Chanyeol , masih menganga saat ini menatap Tao . Baekhyun tertawa pastinya . "Chan-ah! Kau tentu tidak ingin lalat hinggap dimulutmu untuk istirahat siang juga , kan? makan saja jajangmyeon mu sayang"

Chanyeol tersadar dari 'dunia kagetnya' dan menatap Baekhyun kikuk . "Aku hanya terlalu terkejut, Baek" Dia mengecup singkat pipi cowok manis disisinya itu. "Kau benar tentang tidak tahu Yi Fan , Tao? Bagaimana kalau Kris? Dia memiliki nama China dan juga Inggris. Siapa tahu kau kenal nama Inggrisnya?" Dan kembali serius pada Tao .

"Well , aku hanya tidak mengenal Mahasiswa bernama Kris atau Yi Fan , atau siapalah itu. Bukan tidak mengenal diriku sendiri , kan? Jadi don't too panic"Balas Tao heran .

Mereka saling bertatapan . "Iya sebenarnya tidak masalah kalau Tao tidak tau Yi Fan itu , kan? justru bagus!"Ucap Minseok dan disetujui semuanya . Tao melongo , sebenarnya teman-temannya ini kenapa?! .

"Apa aku tertinggal sesuatu?" Suara seseorang menginterupsi mereka berenam , semua menoleh dan melihat Sehun —pacar Luhan yang sedang menatap balik mereka dengan tatapan datar seperti biasa . Bibir Baekhyun tampak menggumakan kata 'papan tulis' saat melihat wajah pacar Luhan itu .

Luhan tersenyum melihat sang kekasih itu dan langsung mempersilakan nya duduk disampingnya , mengusir Tao yang tentu mendapat sumpah serapah . "Kau memang banyak ketinggalan, termasuk es di Bubble Tea Taro mu nyaris mencair , Hun"

"Benarkah , Lu? Maaf kalau begitu , acara Valentine tahun ini membuatku begitu lelah! Sejujurnya aku juga bingung kenapa harus aku yang menjadi seksi dekorasi?"Heran namja papan tulis itu .

Chanyeol menatap Sehun dari atas kebawah lambat-lambat , "Kurasa karena wajahmu yang terlampau datar seperti kertas penghias dinding"Ucap cowok Happy Virus sambil menunjuk wajah Sehun , itu sukses membuat seluruh manusia tampan dan manis disana —kecuali Sehun pastinya , tertawa terbahak-bahak dengan kata-kata itu . Sehun memang masih memasang wajah datar dan malas nya , namun Minseok dan Luhan berani sumpah kalau dia tadi sempat melihat death glare dari mata Sehun untuk Chanyeol dan ada sudut siku-siku empat buah dikepalanya .

"Kau hebat menghina , Chanyeol"

Sehun mencomot katsu milik Luhan . Mungkin karena efek jengkel dengan Chanyeol . Sedangkan cowok manis itu hanya menggelengkan kepala .

"Panggil aku Hyung , setan!"

Sehun berdecak , "Segitu inginnya kah kau cepat tua , Chanyeol? Baiklah kalau kau benar-benar menginginkannya , mulai sekarang ingatkan aku akan terus memanggilmu , Chanyeol-hyung"Ucap Sehun . Chanyeol terkekeh , "Setidaknya kau kalah dariku , kan?" Sehun hanya memutar bola matanya jengah dan menerima suapan katsu lainnya dari Luhan . "Berhentilah berdebat dengan Chanyeol , Hun , kau hanya akan dapat haus saja"Nasehat cowok rusa cantik itu .

Mereka kembali tertawa . "Lanjutkan saja makan siang , kurasa lima belas menit lagi masuk , aku ada kelas"Ujar Tao . Mereka semua pun mengangguk dan meneruskan makan masing-masing —eh , tidak juga sebenarnya . Lihat saja Sehun yang terus-terusan dijejal katsu pedas milik Luhan , kulit albino diwajahnya tampak memerah sangking pedasnya . Lalu Minseok dan Jongdae yang membicarakan perihal sejarah Yunani kuno sambil saling menyuap potongan pai bluberi satu sama lain —Tao yakin sejarah kuno Yunani itu hanya modus agar mereka tidak salah tingkah , Minseok kan pemalu sejujurnya . Sedangkan pasangan Extream Chanyeol dan Baekhyun , jujur Tao ogah membicarakannya , mereka sedang—yah, well, kissu . Dan tampak tidak peduli apa pemikiran orang nantinya melihat mereka seberani itu .

Hanya Tao saja yang sendirian disini . Ia makan steak dan sesekali menyeruput cola tanpa minat . Lapar memang , tapi karena rasa 'kesendirian' sedang menyelimuti maka sekalipun steak ini traktiran Minseok , tidak terima kasih. Baru dua suapan saja Tao merasa kenyang . Dia menjauhkan sedikit piring Steak dari hadapannya dan menghabiskan cola . Walaupun sibuk dengan Sehun —masih menjejalkan katsu—Luhan menoleh kearah Tao karenanya .

"Kau sudah selesai dengan steak , Tao-ya?"Luhan menyerenyit heran . Dahinya yang berkerut halus , menarik perhatian pasangan dimeja itu untuk kembali dari dunia mereka masing-masing . Pasangan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun itupun sudah melepas 'kiss' mereka .

Tao mengangguk dan menepuk perutnya . "Kenyang"Jawabnya singkat .

Balasan Tao sukses membuat mereka shock luar biasa .

"Tao , kau tidak sakit , kan?"Minseok kali ini yang bertanya . Tentu saja Tao menggeleng pasti . Tapi bukan Minseok namanya jika mempercayai fakta tanpa bukti , buru-buru namja cantik berpipi chubby itu menempelkan punggung tangannya di jidat Tao . Mata Tao menggerejap imut saat tangan mulus Minseok mendarat tepat dijidat nya .

"Dia tidak demam, suhu nya normal"

"Tapi dalam kali pertama seumur aku bersahabat dengan anak panda manis ini"Luhan menunjuk . "Hari ini adalah yang pertama dia tidak habis makan steak! Dan biasanya kau malah tambah dua porsi lagi , Tao?! Kau tidak sedang diet , kan? Badanmu itu sudah kecil sekali —tapi tinggi"

Tao memberengut pada Minseok dan Luhan dan menepis tangan Minseok dijidatnya dengan sebal . "Hades! Aku hanya kenyang Minseok-hyung , Luhan-gege ,ayolah"Gerutu Tao . Baekhyun memandang ngeri kearah Tao .

"Apa hari ini hari dimana hantu sedang keluar dari alamnya menurut kepecayaan , China Lu-ge?"Tanya Baekhyun . Luhan yang sebelumnya menatap Tao heran kini tatapan mengarah kearah Baekhyun . Cowok rusa itu menggeleng , "Bukan. Dan kenapa , Baek?"

"Tapi Tao sepertinya kerasukan!"Jerit Baekhyun "Mana mungkin anak panda itu tidak habis makan steak? Mustahil ini Tao! Mustahil!".

Mendengar itu , Tao kesal dan langsung memukuli Baekhyun dengan brutal dan menatap tajam Chanyeol saat namja tiang berambut perak itu mencoba melerai dan melindungi Baekhyun . Chanyeol menciut tentunya ketika ingat kalau Tao pernah membantingnya saat semester awal , pertama kali mereka bertemu dan Chanyeol memuji kalau Baekhyun dan Tao sangat cantik —mungkin karena Tao dan Baekhyun kelewat manis— dan akibatnya tentu saja sakit luar biasa dipunggung dan benturan dikepala .

Jongdae menghela nafas saat merasa mereka bertujuh menjadi pusat perhatian sebab ulah dua bocah kekanakan padahal sudah kuliah itu —read: Tao dan Baekhyun yang masih saling menggebuk satu sama lain .

"Hei sudah!"

"Salahkan kenapa dia"Tao menunjuk Baekhyun walaupun masih saling memukul . "Menjerit kalau aku kerasukan"

"Memang kenyataannya!"Baekhyun menyahut.

"Kau mau mati Byun muda?!"

"O-oh kau sombong Tao! Cowok yang takut pada hantu saja coba-coba melawanku"

"YA! baekhyun!"

"CUKUP!"

Sebuah suara yang asing menyapa gendang telinga mereka . Mereka menoleh dan menemukan bahwa mereka kaget melihat siapa sang pemilik suara— pengecualian untuk Tao karena cowok panda itu masih sibuk menggerutui Baekhyun yang sekarang sedang melongo . Dan Wu Yi Fan —orang yang bersuara tadi menatap tajam kearah mereka semua dan tatapan nya berhenti pada Tao .

"Kau!"Suara dingin Yifan menggema keseluruh Kantin karena mereka semua bungkam —takut dengan Presiden sekolah itu . "Panda!"

"Siapa itu?"Tao menoleh kearah suara Yifan dan benar saja Yifan memang menatapnya . "Apa maumu?"

"Kau sama sekali tidak menoleh , kau menantangku?"

"What? Sorry , mengenalmu saja tidak bagaimana bisa aku harus menoleh saat kau berteriak 'cukup' seperti tadi?"Tao mempraktikan gaya bicara Yifan .

"Kau benar-benar menantang ku , hah?"

Tao mengangguk dan tersenyum polos . Yifan terdiam sebentar . "Kau seram kata mereka , jadi aku tertarik" Tao menarik lengan Baekhyun pergi . "Aku duluan , ya~"pamit Tao dan melenggang santai keluar kantin dengan Baekhyun masih diseretnya . Para Mahasiswa yang tadinya diam melihat adegan itu pelan-pelan mereka mulai kembali pada kegiatan masing-masing . Dengan sedikit berbisik-bisik tentang kejadian tadi pastinya .

"Aku kesana sebentar"Chanyeol membuka suara . Dan berjalan kearah Kris duduk bersama beberapa anak yang berwajah tidak santai kearah orang-orang disana .

Luhan , Sehun , Jongdae dan Minseok saling pandang . "Aku lupa kalau namja tiang kekasih Baekhyun itu sahabat baik tiang es satu itu"Minseok menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya .

"Wu-prefecsionis-Yi Fan , dia kaya , pintar , tampan —bahkan gadis rela bertelanjang didepannya . Sungguh , kalau tidak ingat dia seperti itu —dingin nan kaku , mungkin saja aku sudah berpacaran dengannya"Komentar Luhan . Sehun menatapnya horror . Dia menggeleng dan tertawa ,

"Bercanda sayang~"Luhan menggelayut manja dilengan Sehun . Mendengar penjelasan itu Sehun bernafas lega .

Jongdae dan Minseok terkekeh kecil melihat pasangan itu . Tapi mata Jongdae sedikit membulat saat ia melirik jam ditangannya.

"Astaga! aku duluan yeorobun! sekarang aku ada kelas Hyorin-saem ."Jongdae mengecup bibir Minseok singkat sebelum berlari cepat kearah pintu Kantin dan menghilang disana .

Luhan juga buru-buru menghabiskan katsunya dan menyeruput bubble tea Sehun dan menyeret pacarnya itu keluar Kantin , "Aku juga harus pergi , Sehun dan aku memiliki beberapa tugas di komite. Aku duluan, Minseok"Ujarnya .

Minseok menggembungkan pipi chubby nya imut , matanya pun ikut menyipit kesal —padahal matanya sudah sipit sejak lahir. Bagaimana bisa orang-orang itu dengan tega meninggalkannya sendiri di bangku kantin ini? menyebalkan.

"Dasar mereka itu! Tidak setia kawan!"Cercanya .

Baru saja hendak bangkit untuk ke kelas , tangan Minseok buru-buru dijegat oleh seorang cowok . Dan —dia tidak kenal siapa . Dahinya mengerut melihatnya , cowok didepannya ini tidak cabul , kan? . pikir Minseok polos . Ah! kalau sampai dia cabul aku akan berteriak keras! . lanjutnya bahkan lebih polos lagi .

"Nu-guseyo?"

Cowok itu tersenyum lebar didepan Minseok mendengar nada keheranan namja manis dihadapannya, yang justru membuat namja itu makin menatap heran dan was-was . "Hai! Aku Park Jin Young. Kau?"

Minseok melongo , cowok ini SKSD sekali . "Kim Minseok— dan perlu apa ya , kau denganku?" Dia melepas paksa cengkraman cowok bernama Jin young itu . "Kau manis kalau berwajah seperti itu" Jin young terkekeh pelan dan mencubit pipi kanan Minseok lembut . Membuat Minseok makin melongo lebih dari yang tadi . Bahkan nyawa nya nyaris keluar dari raga , Apa-Apaan cowok ini!? .

"Ya! Kau itu siapa dan kenapa , sih!?"Akhirnya Minseok tidak tahan lagi untuk tidak protes . "Bisa menjauh dariku? Jarak kau dan aku saat ini tidak kurang dari lima belas sentimeter . Dan aku sudah punya pacar —aku harap kau paham kalau dia pasti marah dan salah paham jika melihat kau ada disini. So-"Minseok mendorong Jin young menjauhi tubuhnya . Dan buru-buru berdiri sebelum tangannya kembali disambar cowok sinting itu . "Don't touch me!"Ujar Minseok tegas . Dia berjalan keluar dari Kantin dengan langkah seribu penuh emosi . Ia kesal . Pasti .

Jin young menatap kepergian Minseok dalam diam . Tidak ada ekspresi apa-apa diwajahnya yang ternyata lumayan tampan itu . Sampai kira-kira lima cowok mendatangi dan duduk disekitarnya —bahkan salah satunya ada yang duduk diatas meja padahal masih banyak bangku disitu .

"Yo! sobat! kau kenapa , junior?"

"Berhenti bertanya hal tidak berguna , Bam , yang jelas aku tidak sedang meminum cocktail , kan?"

Cowok yang dipanggilnya Bam —dan nama panggil lengkap sebenarnya adalah Bambam— itu tertawa terpikal akibat komentar pedas Jin young . "Well , kurasa kau sedang patah hati , benar?" Tanya Bambam dan mendapat death glare dari Jin young . Lagi-lagi membuat cowok cantik itu tertawa .

"Sudah kubilang , jangan , kan? Minseok sudah punya pacar . Baekhyun itu teman baiknya , Junior! jadi , gila kalau aku membohongi untuk hal itu"Suara Chanyeol . Ya , itu memang dia . Jin young mengendus .

Oh —apa kalian ingin tahu satu per satu cowok beken dan populer disini itu? . Yahh~ jawabannya adalah mereka berenam . Yup , si Presiden kampus dan anak paling kaya disini , **Wu Yi Fan** dengan teman setianya sejak kecil , **Park Chanyeol** , yang merupakan orang berpengaruh kedua dikampus ini setelah Yifan tentu saja dan jangan lupakan fakta bahwa Chanyeol sudah memiliki Baekhyun .

Setelah itu teman-teman sepermainan mereka , yaitu si Uke cantik , **Bambam** — **Kunpimook bhuwakul** nama Thailand nya , Uke cantik itu pindah ke Korea karena beasiswa siswi transfer , dan dia merupakan siswa salah kirim karena pihak Universitas nya di Thailand dulu merekomendasikan Bambam langsung tanpa persetujuan sama sekali di pihaknya karena mengira Bambam adalah cewek pintar . Setelah kejadian itu , Bambam dropped berat , dan sukses menjadi Gay . Ya ampun!

Setelah itu , ada **Im Jae Bum** , dia adik dari idol Hallyu ternama Im Yoona . Dan well , untuk ketampanan akan wajah dan kekayaan harta mereka . Sepertinya tak lagi perlu penjelasan . Lalu ada lagi **Park Jin Young** —cowok yang kata Bambam baru saja mengalami patah hati itu adalah sepupu dari Chanyeol . Ada pula **Mark** — **Yi En Tuan** , cowok ramah murah senyum namun orang yang paling tertutup ,dan dia juga seorang Uke . Kalau Mark tidak jelas apa sebab ia mengalami penyimpangan seksual tersebut .

Dan terakhir adalah , **Jackson Wang** , playboy dingin namun memiliki feromon luar biasa banyak —nyaris menyamai Yifan . Hobi tebar pesona tanpa sadar , dan hanya mereka yang tahu , kalau Jackson sebenarnya juga Gay . Dan dia saat ini sedang mengejar-ngejar , Bambam . Bahkan cowok playboy itu rela mencairkan es batu di dirinya untuk bertingkah konyol khas orang jatuh cinta demi Bambam . Sweet .

Tapi sejauh ini pula , dan berulang-ulang menjawab jika Jackson lagi-lagi menyatakan cinta , Bambam dengan wajah imutnya berucap ceria . "Aku tidak mau pacaran dengan playboy jelek , macam kau" Dan dia mengatakan itu sambil tersenyum manis! bagaimana Jackson bisa protes jika melihat hal yang menjadi candunya? .

Oke penjelasan singkat. Mereka . Cowok-cowok ganteng — ralat ada pula yang cantik— nan perfect dari kayangan itu -ehem- semuanya . GAY .

Tapi , untuk mempertahankan eksistensi mereka menjadi idola kampus , hanya Chanyeol dan Yifan lah yang boleh menunjukkan terang-terangan kalau mereka tidan tertarik gadis . Sedangkan , Jin young , Bambam , Jae bum , Mark apalagi Jackson . Tidak diperkenankan oleh Presiden mereka itu , Yifan . Entah karena apa . Katanya untuk menjaga eksistensi , tapi , itukan hanya katanya~ . Tidak ada yang tahu kenapa Yifan menetapkan peraturan itu . Aneh .

"Lalu kau akan menyerah tentang , Minseok? Pacarnya anggota komite , Jin young! Hera!"Kesal Bambam .

"Tapi memperjuangkan cinta itu baik juga , Young"komentar Jackson melirik Bambam sedikit . Tapi Uke cantik itu cuek saja , tuh . Jackson memberengut menelan kecewa.

Jin young menghela nafas . "Oke aku menyerah! Tidak elite namanya jika seorang Park Jin Young memperebutkan pacar orang , kan?"

Mereka semua mengangguk .

"Kurasa itu , Jin young yang kukenal" Yifan berkomentar . Mereka semua tertawa .

Ekor mata Yifan sedikit melirik ke arah pintu keluar . Pintu dimana semua orang berlalu lalang dari atau menuju kantin . Dia memikirkan sesuatu , sesuatu yang imut , dan lebih mirip anak panda —Tao .

EH?!

 **-oOo-**

Sore ini , Tao dan Baekhyun ada janji untuk membeli beberapa pasang pakaian rumahan untuk mereka , "Pakaian ku sudah tidak layak pakai , panda"Kata Baekhyun . Dan dengan santai dan polosnya Tao bertanya , "Gara-gara bercinta dengan Chanyeol , kah?"

Setelahnya Tao mendapati dirinya lebam dibagian pipi kanan —tenang , Cowok panda manis itu sudah mengopresnya dengan es sebelum kemari mencari pakaian dengan Baekhyun dan ancaman , "Kalau kau berucap hal itu lagi dengan polos dan lancar seenak jidatmu disembarang tempat , kubunuh kau Tao!"

Oh iya , Baekhyun dan Tao , tentu saja mereka janjian saat sudah selesai kuliah —agar mata tajam bak elang dan tugas tambahan menumpuk ganas dari dosen tidak menyambut mereka . Keduanya kemari memakai mobil Chanyeol —Baekhyun yang memintanya .

Baekhyun berjalan duluan diiringi Tao serta Chanyeol yang mengekor dibelakang . Cowok mungil manis berambut kecoklatan itu kalau berjalan memang lebih cepat daripada Tao dan Chanyeol yang padahal memiliki kaki jauh-jauh-jauh lebih panjang darinya . Ketiga cowok tampan —ralat untuk Tao dan Baekhyun lebih cocok dikatakan kalau mereka manis , iya , manis— berjalan ke depan salah satu toko yang menjual pakaian yang mungkin mereka cari .

"Kesana saja"

Baekhyun berucap . Tao memandang pacar Chanyeol dan toko itu bergantian . Kemudian mengangguk , "Boleh juga , dilihat dari pakaian di etalase nya , tampaknya bagus-bagus"

"Aku hanya ikut kalian saja ...well , menemani"Ujar Chanyeol . Baekhyun mencibir ,

"Orang kaya. Jelas ogah membeli pakaian di toko"

"Kita mau membeli pakaian untuk ganti sehabis bertarung , nona Byun?"

"YA!"

Tao tertawa .

Ketiganya pun berjalan masuk kedalam . Dan mulai berpencar , Baekhyun ke kanan , sedangkan Tao ke kiri . Jangan bilang kalau kalian berpikir bahwa Chanyeol berjalan ke depan —lurus , untuk mencari pakaian juga? HELL! walaupun bukan berniat sombong atau apa , benar adanya kata-kata Baekhyun tadi . Dia memang tidak mau membeli pakaian di toko -ehem , jalanan- seperti ini . Minimal Mall alih-alih toko yang berlisensi atau terkenal satu Korea saja . Bukan karena dia orang kaya , walaupun itu fakta , hanya saja kadang-kadang Chanyeol berpikir dua kali untuk membeli pakaian toko seperti ini —karena kualitas , alasannya .

Dan bagi Baekhyun , itu adalah tipuan terkonyol yang pernah ia dengar .

Tapi , walaupun tidak membeli pakaian . Chanyeol tetap mengawasi Baekhyun dan Tao dari jauh , takut-takut dua cowok manis itu didekati om-om cabul , kan? Apalagi Tao , dia polos sekali Ya Tuhan! . Oke , sebenarnya Chanyeol berlebihan . Dua cowok —perlu kuingatkan kalau Chanyeol saja bahkan memanggil keduanya cowok!? , itu sudah besar dan bisa menjaga diri . Dan om mana pula yang mau mencabul ditengah keramaian dan sore-sore cerah begini? cabul newbie sih mungkin iya . Tinggal teriak , oke? Jangan khawatir .

Cowok happy virus itu tampak mengetikkan sesuatu di smartphone nya , dan sedikit membuat terkejut saat membaca apa isi pesannya dan kepada siapa pesan itu dituju . Apa gunanya dia mengirim pesan singkat itu pada—

 _ **To : Kris**_

 _ **03.13**_

 _ **Tao sedang membeli pakaian ,**_ — _ **jangan panik dulu, aku tau karena aku yang mengantarkan Baekhyun yang menjadi teman membeli pakaian Tao .**_

 _ **SEND**_

 _ **TRING!**_

Persetan! Chanyeol —dia baru saja akan menyimpan smartphone nya dalam kantung . Tapi suara pesan dibalas itu membuatnya berdecak . Dan betapa terkejut ia saat melihat nama Kris ada dikontak masuknya . Hei! pesan itu bahkan baru semenit terkirim . Bagaimana bisa cowok naga itu membalasnya secepat ini? . Chanyeol membuka pesan itu , dan bahkan mendapati bahwa dirinya jauh lebih terkejut dari yang tadi . I-Isi pesan Kris ,

 _ **From : Kris**_

 _ **03.14**_

 _ **Aku tau. Lihat ke depan.**_

Chanyeol beruntung bahwa ia masih bisa berpikir rasional saat ia benar-benar nyata melihat sebuah mobil Lamborghini Hitam berplat nomor yang sangat dia hafal terparkir mulus didepan toko . Kris ada didepan toko ini! . GILA!? . Sejak kapan tiang listrik Es batu itu ada disini . Dan —mustahil Kris ada disini jika kebetulan. Bunuh Chanyeol jika Kris benar adanya membeli pakaian disini. Cowok itu bahkan tidak turun dari mobil mewahnya sudah membuktikan bahwa ia -err... jijik , jika harus turun . Lalu bagaimana bisa?

 _ **To : Kris**_

 _ **03.18**_

 _ **Wow , dude! Aku kehilangan nyawa! Kapan dan Bagaimana bisa kau disini? Jangan bilang kau membeli pakaian dalam disini**_ — _ **Hahaha**_

 _ **SEND**_

 _ **TRING!**_

 _ **From : Kris**_

 _ **03.19**_

 _ **Sejak Tao keluar dari rumahnya. Naik mobil . Dan itu menjijikan**_ — _ **enyahlah Park**_

Chanyeol tertawa . Dan baru saja hendak membalas pesan singkat Kris sampai sebuah suara manis mengalun ditelinganya . Suara Baekhyun yang rupanya sudah berdiri disebelahnya dengan sebuah kemeja ditangan . "Ini ...bagaimana menurutmu , Chan?"Tanyanya . Chanyeol melupakan pesan singkat Kris dan mematut kemeja pilihan sang kekasih itu sebentar . Kemudian mengangguk ,

"Untuk ukuran toko seperti ini ...baju itu keren"

Baekhyun menyikut Chanyeol dan menatap sekitar. "Kau tidak boleh begitu , mereka bisa tersinggung dan itu tidak baik , Chan . Oke?" Chanyeol menurut .

"Baik nona Park Baekhyun , aku menurut"

Kali ini kakinya yang diinjak sebuah sepatu kets . "Aku Byun dan seorang pria —walaupun aku pacarmu , jadi , berhentilah memanggilku nona. Kau membuatku kehilangan akal sehat!" Ujar Baekhyun protes . Chanyeol nyengir ,

"Bukankah kehilangan akal sehat itu baik , Baek? Khusus untukku."

Baekhyun memajang wajah mual sekalipun Chanyeol dapat melihat dengan jelas timbul sempurat kemerahan tipis dikedua pipi pacarnya itu . Sebuah kesenangan bagi Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun merona . "Jangan membicarakan hal itu ditempat seperti ini"

"Baekhyun _ **ku**_ naif juga"

—"Uhuk-"

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menoleh keasal suara dan melihat Tao sedang menatap mereka dengan kesal . Dia memegang tiga stel kaos , kemeja dan jeans ditangannya . Sepertinya dia hendak ke kamar ganti . "Bisa kalian minggir? Itu—" Bibir Tao mempout lucu untuk menunjuk kesamping lainnya dari Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang sedang berdiri hadapan itu . "Kalian menutupi pintu kamar pas nya"Ujarnya . Baekhyun dropped dan menyeret Chanyeol buru-buru , "Lewat saja , Tao" Tanpa disuruh pun Tao sudah masuk sendiri dan menutup pintunya .

"Dia tidak mengerti apa yang kita bicarakan tadi , kan?"Baekhyun memijat pelipisnya. Chanyeol mengangguk ,

"Padahal aku mengucap kata bercinta dengan frontal sekali tadi —Hei , Baek , kok Tao bisa memiliki otak sesuci itu , sih? Dia renkarnasi dari malaikat atau bagaimana?"

"mana aku tau! Kau kira aku ibunya!?"

"cowok luar biasa dia itu . Dunia kotor tapi dia tetap bersih , panda aneh"

Baekhyun tidak terima , "Permisi , tapi dia tetap sahabatku"protes cowok cantik itu . Chanyeol tertawa .

"Oke , maaf , sayang"

Tak berselang lama , Tao sudah keluar dari kamar ganti itu tetap dengan pakaian pilihannya ditangan.

"Aku mau membeli semua ini —kurasa aku perlu juga ada pakaian 'oke' sedikit"katanya .

Chanyeol hendak protes tentang pakaian _oke_ pada Tao menurutnya , tapi mendapat delikan Baekhyun cukup membuatnya ingat . Jangan. Ajarkan. Tao. Menjadi. Matre! . Chanyeol mengeluarkan black-card miliknya . Membuat dua cowok cantik disisinya itu kalang kabut , "Chan —apa-apaan?! di toko begini saja tidak usah pakai black-card! Kau mau pamer atau apa?"Baekhyun protes .

"Tao sudah membawa uang sendiri. Tidak usah pakai itu"tunjuk Tao pada black-card Chanyeol .

"T-Tapi Tao—"

"Uang Tao memang tidak sebanyak yang kau punya , Chanyeol . Tapi , ini adalah hasil kerja kerasku selama sebulan kerja sambilan —menjadi pelayan kafe . Aku cukup bangga memakai uangku walaupun sepertinya sekali pakai saja habis. Chanyeol mana tau rasanya , bekerja saja tidak. Itu uang Appa nya Chanyeol , kan?"

 _ **Jleb**_

Ucapan Tao sukses menancap diulu hati Chanyeol . Sesak . Hei! Ia benar-benar akan menjambak rambut blonde kebanggaan Kris setelah ini. Membunuhnya kalau boleh malah . Gara-gara dia , Chanyeol mendapat tatapan intimidasi dari kekasihnya . Dan mendapat wajah sendu— tersinggung dari Tao. Kalau boleh memilih , sumpah , Chanyeol ingin mati saja sekarang . Ia malu. Sangat . Chanyeol pun hendak menjelaskan,

"Begini ladies—"

" _ **aku laki-laki , Chanyeol!**_ " Suara Baekhyun terdengar seram .

"Oke! Gentleman —ada dua hal yang harus kuperjelas disini." Chanyeol menarik nafas dalam sebelum lanjut bicara , menatap Baekhyun sekilas yang balik menatapnya menuntut penjelasan. "Pertama, aku tidak berniat pamer atau bahkan berpikir untuk menyinggung panda. Sungguh aku bahkan tidak tahu kau kerja sambilan untuk mandiri , Tao. Dan menggunakan uangnya sekarang untuk membeli pakaian"

"Kedua , yang harus kalian tau , black-card ini bukan milikku. Aku saja ogah menggunakan black-card makanya aku menyimpannya di dalam Apartemenku . Dan tidam pernah memakainya —barang sekalipun , Appa ku saja marah-marah mengira aku mengemis dijalan karena dia heran aku tetap terlihat 'cukup' padahal tidak memakai uangnya"

Tao menatap Chanyeol kaget . Oh Tuhan! . Dia salah bicara . "C-Chanyeol , m-maaf..."lirih Tao . Chanyeol terkekeh. Dan mengibaskan tangannya ringan pada Tao .

"Tidak masalah . Kau ada benarnya kok"

Tao tersenyum kikuk.

"Lalu itu black-card siapa?"Tanya Baekhyun kali ini . Tao juga menatap Chanyeol penasaran —sama persis seperti pacarnya . Ia terkekeh kecil dan menunjukan black-card itu dengan mengapitnya menggunakan jari telunjuk dan tengahnya .

"Milik Kris.."

"WHAT THE ...CHAN KAU MENCURINYA!?"Teriak Baekhyun luar biasa kaget. Sedangkan Tao menggerejapkan matanya berulang-ulang . Otaknya masih loading . Dan belum completed . Apa sinyal nya jelek kalau mensearch tentang cowok tampan , cool nan oke bernama Kris itu? . Hei! Tao! Kau baru saja memujinya!? .

"Dia memberikan ini padaku untuk membayar semua belanjaan Tao , Baek . Oh , please my ears—"

"—Tidak masuk akal , Park Chanyeol! Kenapa Kris peduli pada Tao? Kenal saja tidak"Jejalnya.

Chanyeol mendesis . Ia lelah menutupinya, terserah urusan nanti dengan si blonde itu .

"Alangkah cantiknya Emma Watson , Baek! Tidakkah kau paham maksud namja sinting itu pada Tao , huh? Bahkan dia sudah memberikan kode pada Tao tadi saat istirahat makan siang di kampus —ya , ampun . Masa kau tidak sadar saat Kris hanya memanggil Tao diantara ratusan Mahasiswa disana? Omong kosong jika hanya Tao yang tidak melihat kearahnya —kau jamin bibi penjaga kantin menatap Kris? Dia sudah beranak , Baek!"

Baekhyun melongo mendengar penjelasan panjang pacarnya itu . Dia tampak seperti Rapper-Internasional .

"Lalu? Kenapa , Chan? Bisa jelaskan padaku tanpa berbelit seperti itu? Otak ku sedang mentok untuk mencerna seperti lambung , sayang~"

Chanyeol berdecak . Dan menatap Tao ,

"Dia menyukai Tao , puas?"

Baekhyun dan Tao mematung . Loading Tao sudah completed . "HAH?!"

 _ **From : Kris**_

 _ **04.00**_

 _ **Luar biasa , Park! *clap* *clap* Kau membuat pengakuan luar biasa! Hebat! Bisa-bisanya kau mengatakan aku menyukai Tao tepat dihadapan manusianya , hah?! Kau pikir yeoja yang sedang memilih-milih tas itu diam saja? Dia mata-mataku!**_

 _ **Rumahku. Bar pribadi. Malam ini!**_

Chanyeol meringis . "Aku kena hajar , Baek"

"Apa? kenapa?"

Chanyeol memperlihatkan isi pesan itu . Baekhyun ikut meringis. Bagaimana nasib pacarnya nanti? . Sampai lampu nyilaukan muncul diatas kepala Baekhyun . Cowok cantik itu membisikkan sesuatu ketelinga Chanyeol. Awalnya Chanyeol kaget , tapi ia akhirnya tertawa menyetujui . Pacarnya memang pintar .

 **.**

Kris— didalam mobil sana , mengendus dan menghajar stir mobilnya jutaan kali . Dia tidak menyangka bahwa perasaannya dengan mudah sudah diketahui oleh Tao hanya karena bibir baskom milik Chanyeol setan brengsek itu. Dia benar-benar kesal , perasaan yang ia jaga agar tidak ada yang menyadarinya —terutama Tao itu sendiri , sudah terungkap . Diacaknya rambut blonde kebanggaan nya itu frustasi , mau taruh dimana wajahnya sekarang? . Chanyeol benar-benar buka-bukaan . Bahkan kodenya saja ia beri tahu .

"Anak itu. ."desis Kris berbahaya.

 _ **From : Unknown**_

 _ **04.09**_

 _ **Jangan sakiti , Chanyeol , ya? Aku tidak masalah dengan perasaan mu kok , Kris-ge . Aku kan tadi siang sudah bilang kalau tertarik denganmu ^^ . Jadi ...asal kau tidak kasar saja , kita bisa jadi teman!~**_

 _ **Tao.**_

Satu . .

Dua . .

Tiga . .

Empat . .

Li-

"OH MY F*CKING NIGHTMARE! TAO MENG-SMS-KU!"

Kenapa Kris malah tampak seperti fangirl , sih , sekarang? Mana Kris Es batu nan tidak tahu diri kebanggaan kampusnya? Sedang cuti sepertinya —cuti selamanya.

 _ **To : Bodoh**_

 _ **04.11**_

 _ **Tak usah kerumahku. Kau ku ampuni tapi mati lain kali jika terulang . Dan terima kasih.**_

 _ **SENT**_

Dan tampaknya Kris mengetikkan pesan lain lagi pada iphone nya . Ia tersenyum dan cepat-cepat menekan tombol Sent . Sungguh , Kris , pertama kali jatuh cinta dan membuatnya tampak seperti remaja-remaja SMA labil . Padahal dia sudah kuliah ditingkat semester mendekati akhir S-3 . Kris lupa umur , karena wajahnya terlampau tampan sebabnya.

 _ **To :**_

 _ **04.12**_

 _ **Ayo , berteman.**_

 _ **SENT**_

 _ **TRING!**_

 _ **From :**_

 _ **04.13**_

 _ **Iya , Kris-gege ^^**_

Kris tersenyum lembut menatap pesan itu . "Welcome to me , Tao"

 **TBC**

 **Dengan tidak elitnya :v #vlakk**

 **A/N:**

 **Gimana ff nya? Jelekkah? Hancurkah? QAQ**

 **Ff ini rmi buat bahkan sudah lama sekali sebelum "Your Back" dilahirkan #EH? . Bahkan "Clamore" ini sampe kelelep di berkas yang entah dimana :'v beruntung rmi ubek-ubek/? ketemu juga~**

 **Tadinya "Clamore" ini ff ONEshoot sebenernya . Tapi , berhubung kepanjangan dan nanti para Reader semua bosyan sama bacaannya yang puanjang itu :3 akhirnya , rmi putuskan untuk membuat Chapter version saja :v hehe**

 **Oh iya , untuk jalan ceritanya , rmi mengambil tema dari kehidupan rmi pribadi :3**

 **Disini ada yang tau arti Clamore?**

 **Ituloh bahasa Latinnya —Teriakan . ^^**

 **Rmi dapet ide tentang teriakan itu , soalnya rmi suka banget teriak-teriak ^^V alasannya karena ada temen —lebih tepatnya saingan— yang kayaknya bangga banget dia bisa teriak kenceng , padahal geh rmi juga bisa tuh :3**

 **Oke! Kok Rmi jadi curcol disini :'V**

 **Tanpa asdfghjkl atau apalah , REVIEW nya juseyo :3**

 **P.S : kalau REVIEW nya sepi , artinya cerita ini jelek dan bakal Rmi DELETE soon :'3 hehe**

 **Sign,**

 **Xiurmi**

Fanfiction©Xiurmi2015


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2 : Beauty Tao**_

 _ **Clamore**_

 _ **.**_

 _Pairing : KrisTao_

 _with EXO and my imagination GOT7 couple^^_

 _Disclaimer : Semua yang ada didalam cerita ini adalah milik Tuhan YME. Untuk cerita , itu sepenuhnya dari ide saya sendiri , makanya absurd/?_

 _Warnings : YAOI/BOYSLOVE/BOYSxBOYS/ , typo(s) , bahasa gajelas , alur aneh , asdfghjkl dll^^V_

 _ **.**_

 **DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

 **NO PLAGIAT! NO FLAME!**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

Jam di dinding kamar Apartemen Tao sudah menunjukan waktu 7.00 a.m tepat . Tapi cowok panda itu sama sekali belum menunjukan tanda-tanda kalau dia akan bangun dari ranjang berselimut bermotif anak panda disekelilingnya itu . Justru makin kesini , Tao malah terlihat makin nyenyak tidur .

Bersyukur pada Tuhan kalau dia hari ini tidak ada kelas . _So_ , Tao mau tidur sampai besok lagi pun tak akan ada gangguan . Tapi bunyi ' _ **Trang-Tring!**_ ' yang dari tadi tidak henti-hentinya menghiasi iphone Tao , cukup membuatnya terusik risih . Dengan kelopak mata masih melekat erat —matanya masih terpejam , Tao meraba-raba meja nakas disisi ranjangnya . Dan mengambil iphone sialan yang jika Tao tidak ingat harganya mahal , percayalah , dia pasti membuangnya karena kesal . Eits! Tapi perlu diingat kalau dia bukanlah Siwon-sunbae yang mempunyai harta gila-gilaan banyaknya . Dia , Huang Zi Tao . Oke? .

Mata panda miliknya dipaksa terbuka oleh Tao , bagaimana caranya ia bisa melihat siapa pengirim pesan di iphone nya kalau matanya masih tertutup seperti tadi . Anak panda itu menatap layar iphone nya dengan pandangan melongo . Pesan yang masuk ke inbox nya ada duapuluhan lebih . Dan —yang membuatnya melongo selain jumlahnya , itu adalah sang pengirim , semuanya dari Kris . Perlu Tao ulang pakai penekanan? semuanya. dari. _**Kris. Wu.**_

Tao mengacak rambutnya frustasi . Dia sepenuhnya menyalahkan pasangan berotak miring ChanBaek itu . Kemarin saat di toko pakaian keduanya bilang untuk meminjam iphone nya sebentar karena smartphone Chanyeol dan Iphone milik Baekhyun bersamaan habis batre , katanya . Tao sebenarnya agak curiga-curiga , tapi , yasudahlah , dia kan anak baik . Tak apa meminjamkan dua anak manusia itu iphone nya sebentar . pikir Tao kemarin . Tapi , setelah beberapa menit keduanya mengutak-atik iphone Tao , Baekhyun mengembalikan iphone nya itu yang dengan cengir tanpa dosa berucap ,

"Tao , mianhae , ini demi keselamatan seme ku itu . Aku meminjam iphone mu untuk —umm... mengirim sms pertemanan ke Kris dengan embel-embel kau jadi temannya , hehe"

Ingin sekali rasanya kemarin Tao , kalau tidak ingat dosa , mencincang dua pasang manusia tidak beres itu dan menjadikannya pangsit untuk makan siangnya . Tao menghela nafas , dan dengan entengnya menekan tombol _**delete all**_ pada inbox iphone nya tanpa membaca satupun pesan yang masuk disana . Bukannya Tao tidak mau berteman dengan Kris , hanya saja , cowok panda manis ini yah , well , —takut dengan Kris . Kata-kata _**Aku jadi tertarik**_ yang dengan lancar ia ucap di depan Kris kemarin saat istirahat makan siang itu hanya untuk melarikan diri saja. Buktinya setelah mengucapkan kata itu , Tao langsung kabur dengan menyeret pacar Chanyeol itu sebagai kambing hitam nya . Walaupun sebenarnya Baekhyun itu putih .

Rasa kantuk Tao sudah hilang sepenuhnya gara-gara mengingat kejadian-kejadian menyebalkan yang terjadi padanya kemarin . Padahal sehari sebelumnya , itu adalah hari keberuntungan Tao . Mungkin selang-seling , ya? Ah! terserah. Tao pun bangkit dari ranjangnya dan berlari menuju kamar mandi .

Tidak perlu di ceritakan apa-apa saja yang dilakukan nya didalam sana , kan?

Setelah beberapa waktu berselang , kini Tao sudah selesai mandi dan dengan rapi mengenakan kaos lengan pendek berwarna hijau dengan tulisan _**Keep Calm , and Love Tree**_ yang ia padukan dengan celana jeans pendek berwarna hitam . Oke , Tao sudah perfect sekarang . Tapi , memangnya dia mau kemana? .

 _ **Tok! Tok! Tok!**_

Ketukan di pintu apartemen nya membuat Tao menoleh . Siapa? pagi-pagi begini .

"Tunggu sebentar!"Teriak Tao setengah berlari ke pintu depan .

Cepat-cepat Tao memakai sandal rumahnya dan ketika ia membuka pintu , ada seorang yeoja yang kira-kira tingginya bahkan tidak melebihi dada Tao . Cowok panda itu memandang heran yeoja di hadapannya itu . Yeoja mungil lebih menjurus ke —pendek itu mendongak memandang Tao .

"Ada apa , ya?"Tanya Tao pada si yeoja .

Yeoja itu tampak sedikit kesulitan melihat alamat disecarik kertas karena tangan mungilnya itu tengah membawa satu kotak Pizza berukuran jumbo . Setelah melihat kertas alamatnya sekali lagi dan menoleh kearah nomor Apartemen Tao , yeoja mungil itu tersenyum dan mengangguk pasti .

"Ini..."

Yeoja itu menyodorkan pizza large yang ada ditangannya pada Tao . Tao makin mengerutkan dahinya ,

"Pan Pizza large dengan pinggiran Stuffed Crust juga taburan chicken dan sausage sebagai tambahannya. Tolong tanda tangannya disini"Ujar yeoja itu .

Tao kaget . Pizza? apa? . Hei! Kapan-kapan dia bisa memesan makanan mahal macam begini? dia paling-paling hanya bisa makan ramen instan diminimarket dekat Apartemennya atau ramyun. Makan enak saja kalau diteraktir oleh teman-temannya yang kaya itu . Bukan berarti Tao mau berteman dengan mereka karena matre , ya . Itu hanya _**kalau**_ diteraktir saja kok . Tao tidak pernah meminta barang satu sen pun pada mereka . Tao yang mandiri . Itu mottonya .

"Maaf , agassi , sepertinya anda salah alamat . Saya tidak memesan pizza itu"Ucap Tao sopan .

Yeoja itu juga mengerutkan dahinya heran . Ia pun menunjukan bukti pemesanan , pembayaran dan juga kertas alamat pada Tao juga dengan nomor apartemen nya . Meyakinkan Tao kalau alamat yang ditujunya benar disini dan dia tidak mungkin salah .

"Tapi semuanya itu benar atas nama anda , tuan , —Huang Zi Tao , kan?"Ucap yeoja itu lagi . "Lihat di daftar orderan nya , pizza ini ditujukan ke alamat apartemen anda , tuan"

Tao melihat semua bukti-bukti yang diberikan si yeoja . Benar! . Alamat Apartemen dengan nomor kamarnya . Dan juga namanya . Tapi jelas yang membayar , ini bukan rekening Tao . Tapi , dia sepertinya kenal nomor rekening ini .

"Ini —siapa yang memesankan kalau aku boleh tau , agassi?"Tanya Tao akhirnya .

Yeoja mungil itu mengeluarkan notes kecil disakunya —dan lagi-lagi harus kesulitan karena dia masih memegang kotak pizza itu . Tao otak nya dimana sih? Harusnya dia kan yang memegangkan kotak pizza itu sebentar saja? Kasian si yeoja . "Atas nama nona Huang Meizhi"yeoja mungil itu meniup poni nya yang menutupi wajah . "Beliau memesan lewat delivery dan pembayaran melalui _**e-banking**_ "

"Apa? Mama!?"pekik Tao kaget .

"Ne?"

"Ah! Tidak! Aku kelepasan. Maaf . Baik , dimana aku harus tanda tangan?"

Yeoja mungil itu menunjuk salah satu kertas digenggaman Tao , "Disitu dan satu disebelah sini"

Tao dengan cepat menandatangani kertas yang dimaksud yeoja mungil itu dan mengambil kotak pizza ditangannya .Yeoja mungil itu tersenyum dan membungkuk hormat , "Terima kasih banyak atas pesanannya" setelahnya berlalu pergi dari sana . Tao memandang heran yeoja yang sudah berjalan menjauh itu dan kotak pizza bergantian sambari menutup pintu Apartemennya .

"Aneh ...kenapa Mama tiba-tiba memesankan aku makanan? Kerasukan apa?" pikir Tao memiringkan kepalanya bingung . "Ah! peduli amat. Kebetulan sekali aku sedang lapar sekarang. Daripada pizza menggiurkan ini terbuang karena basi nanti , lebih baik aku makan saja sekarang"Ucap Tao akhirnya . Cowok panda itu mengambil dua kaleng cola dari kulkasnya , dan membuka kotak pizza pesanan Mama nya itu . Mata Tao memejam kala aroma pizza baru matang menguar tepat didepan hidungnya. "Demi apapun baunya harum sekali~ dan —hei ada sosis disini!"Tao memekik girang . Dengan buru-buru Tao pun meletakan cola dan kotak pizza nya itu diatas meja didepan Televisi nya .

Tao menyalakan Televisi dan membuka kaleng cola pertama miliknya . Mengambil potongan pizza pertama dan melenguh , "Ya Tuhan~ ini luar biasa! enak sekali!"Komentar Tao saat potongan pizza itu sudah tercerna dengan baik didalam mulutnya . Panda manis itu cukup menikmati pagi harinya yang menyenangkan . Dua kaleng cola nya sudah habis semua. Televisinya masih menyala . Bahkan pizza berukuran large miliknya pun sudah ludes tanpa sisa —sepertinya Tao lapar sekali . Tao bersendawa . "Kenyangnya!"Teriak cowok panda itu sambari meregangkan otot-ototnya yang kaku karena terlalu lama duduk .

Setelah merasa benar-benar penuh , Tao pun mengambil kaleng cola dan kotak pizza itu , dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah .

Dia bukanlah anak kuliahan malas yang Apartemennya selalu dipenuhi sampah . Tao cukup pembersih untuk ukuran cowok . Buktinya semua barang-barang disana tertata dengan rapi tanpa debu . Sampah selalu rutin Tao buang tiga hari sekali . Kasurnya saja tadi sudah dirapikan kok , tepat saat selesai dia mandi . Kamarnya saja harum , segar , tidak apek oleh bau buku khas anak kuliahan dan baju-baju kotornya . Tao selalu mencuci disore hari —kalau semua kerjaan kuliahnya selesai. Dan khusus hari ini , karena dia libur , makanya ia mencuci baru-baru ini selesai membereskan 'kegiatan bersantai' didepan Televisi nya . Benar-benar tipikal Uke idaman . Tapi , pertanyaannya , kenapa Tao masih sendiri sampai sekarang? Padahal wajahnya tidak jelek-jelek amat malah cenderung manis dan menggemaskan . Yah —mirip panda gitu .

Minseok pernah bertanya begitu dengan Tao dan dijawab , "entah" oleh cowok panda itu seenaknya . Untung Minseok orangnya tidak suka ambil pusing seperti Luhan dan Baekhyun . Bisa habis kena hajar dia kalau Minseok juga bersifat seperti itu . Tao mencuci tangannya dan juga wajahnya di washtafel . Ia memandangi cermin . "Sebenarnya, aku juga heran kenapa sampai sekarang aku masih sendiri"Tao menghela nafas dan menunduk .

Tapi setelah beberapa detik berpikir seperti itu , Tao pun mendongakkan kepalanya dan berteriak keras dengan semangat. "I'M SINGLE! AND I'M HAPPY~~!" Ia meninju-ninju udara kosong diatasnya . Sepertinya efek dari single terlalu lama , cukup mengerikan , ya? lihatlah Tao sekarang .

 _ **TRING!**_

 _ **From : Minseok-hyung**_

 _ **10.03**_

 _ **Nanti siang, kami akan mampir ke rumahmu panda . Hari ini semua sedang tidak ada kelas**_ — _ **kecuali Sehun . Jadi kami memutuskan untuk ke rumahmu yang super rapih itu saja hehe .**_

Tao mencibir dan menyumpah serapahi sahabat-sahabatnya itu . Keadaan Apartemen nya tidak lama lagi akan seperti keadaan kandang kuda . Jorok dan berantakan . Tao menutup wajahnya dengan sebelah tangan . "Oh Tuhan~~!"Keluh Tao . Dia tidak bisa —dan tidak mau membayangkan bagaimana bentuk Apartemennya itu nanti setelah kedatangan mereka . Daripada stres mendadak karena memikirkan hal-hal tadi , Tao pun memutuskan untuk menyiapkan cemilan ala kadarnya untuk tamu benar-benar _**tak**_ diundang ke rumahnya itu . Minseok dengan Jongdae , Luhan —karena Sehun tak ikut , pasti dia minta diantar supir . yakinlah . Dan pasangan ChanBaek . Oke! Tao mau membunuh mereka dul—

"Ugh-"

Tao memegang perutnya . Sakit sekali . Sangking sakitnya Tao ingin sekali berteriak . —T-Tapi , mana suaranya!? . DIA TIDAK BISA TERIAK!? . Cowok panda itu menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan dan berlari cepat ke kamar mandi . Ia mendadak ingin muntah . Padahal dia tidak mual . "Hoekk-" Tao mencoba memuntahkan apapun yang membuatnya seperti ini . Tapi , hasilnya nihil . Tidak ada apapun yang keluar dari perut menuju mulutnya . Dia hanya ingin ber-hoek dan ...sudah!? . Tao menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya , apa dia alergi pizza? karena cuma itu yang baru ia makan pagi tadi . Ah! bohong! . Dia bahkan pernah menghabiskan dua kotak yang seperti itu dan hidupnya tenteram-tenteram saja tuh . Mungkin —karena cola nya? Iya , cola! bodohnya Tao . Pagi-pagi kan memang tidan boleh meminum minuman bersoda .

"Aish! kenapa tiba-tiba begini sih!?"

Tao menghela nafas dan bangkit dari closed , berdiri didepan wastafel —kembali mencucui tangan dan wajahnya . Tapi dahi Tao mengerut heran melihat tangannya sendiri . Putih , Mulus dan ...kecil? tanpa ada kasar-kasar cowoknya sama sekali? —hei , Tao sadar dia memang cantik dan manis kalau untuk ukuran cowok. Tapi dia tidak gila dengan memiliki tangan yang persis yeoja yang melakukan perawatan mahal setiap hari itu . Tao mencoba cuek saja dengan tangannya . Walaupun jujur , lagi-lagi dia kaget saat melihat kukunya lentik sekali . Mengkilap pula .

Dan ketika melihat cermin untuk melihat wajahnya pucat atau tidak , Tao malah mendapati dia menahan jeritan —karena dia masih tidak bisa menjerit ataupun berteriak , karena melihat sesosok gadis berambut panjang berwarna pirang dengan poni rata sedikit diatas alisnya disana . Tao , cowok panda itu terjungkal kebelakang karena tersandung sandal mandi didalam kamar mandinya . Dia kaget . Di Apartemennya ada SETAN! . Pikirnya . Tao mengelus belakang kepalanya dan membenarkan sedikit tatanan poni rambutnya yang —Tunggu! . S-Sejak kapan dia punya poni dan rambut sepanjang ini!? . Tao mencoba bernafas dengan benar untuk menenangkan diri .

"Tenang , Tao... T-Tenang~"gumam Tao pada dirinya sendiri .

Dia menarik dan membuang nafas pelan-pelan sekali . Dan saat dirinya sudah terkendali lagi , Tao pun bangkit dari posisi jatuhnya untuk memandang cermin lagi . Dan! Yup! masih dengan sosok GADIS berponi rata dengan rambut pirang katanya tadi . Tapi , eh? , kalau dia setan kenapa dari tadi dia hanya mengikuti gerak Tao layaknya cermin biasa? bukannya malah melakukan gerakan berkebalikan dari Tao , kan , kalau mau menakut-nakuti? . Seperti film hantu . Tao menahan nafas . J-Jangan-jangan—

Dia meraba dadanya dan melotot horror .

Sesuatu yang lembut dan ...besar , ia rasakan di dadanya . Bukan bidang seperti biasanya . Dan ketika melihatnya , Tao benar-benar shock berat . I-Itu pa-pa-pa-payudara!? . pekiknya heboh dalam kepalanya . Tao meraba seluruh tubuhnya , bahkan sampai ke organ intimnya . Dan dia makin membelalak hebat saat merasakan sesuatu yang harusnya dimiliki oleh wanita lah yang ada didalam sana. Sesuatu yang dimasuki , bukannya yang memasuki . Tao nyaris pingsan karena hal ini . Ya! apa yang terjadi padanya!? .

Pantas saja baju dan celana nya saat ini terasa sangat ...longgar . Wajar karena itu ukuran namja! . Dan d-dia —walaupun Tao masih tak percaya akan hal ini , kan seorang yeoja . Tao memegangi kepalanya yang berdenyut . Mungkin ini mimpi buruk . Iya! mimpi! . Dan untuk membuktikannya , Tao pun menampar kuat pipinya sendiri—

"akh!"pekiknya kesakitan saat tamparan itu sukses mengenainya . Ini bukan mimpi . Benar-benar bukan mimpi! .

DOSA APA TAO , TUHAN!? . pikirnya miris .

Tao merasa kalau matanya perlahan-lahan perih dan panas . Dia menangis . "Hiks... huweee~! aku salah apa sampai harus seperti ini huweeee!~ Siapapun itu tolong Tao!"Tangis Tao pecah . "Tidak mungkin aku jadi gadis! TIDAK MUNGKIN!hiks"Jerit Tao tertahan karena sampai sekarang tenggorokannya masih belum bisa berteriak . Ia berjalan keluar dari kamar mandi dengan masih sambil menangis dan duduk dipinggir ranjangnya . Penampilan Tao benar-benar berantakan sekarang . Rambut panjang sepinggul yang acak-acakan , ditambah kaos dan celana setengah basah yang kedodoran . Hal ini terjadi pada seorang -ehem, gadis- jadi mustahil jika gadis itu tidak menangis . Tao terus menerus menangis sesegukan sampai sebuah pesan singkat dari Minseok kembali masuk di iphone nya .

 _ **From : Minseok-hyung**_

 _ **10.57**_

 _ **Panda , kami baru akan jalan ke rumahmu. apa camilannya sudah siap?**_

Tao membaca pesan itu , dan cepat-cepat membalasnya .

 _ **To : Minseok-hyung**_

 _ **10.59**_

 _ **Hyung, bisa kalian tidak kemari? aku masih mengerjakan tugas lain lagi dari Sir. Edward .**_

 _ **SENT**_

Tao menghela nafas dan menaruh iphone nya kembali keatas meja nakasnya . Dia terpaksa harus berbohong untuk kebaikkannya . Dia tidak boleh membiarkan teman-temannya tau soal , tubuhnya ini . Mau bagaimana pun juga mereka laki-laki sudah seharusnya ia melindungi diri —hei , sepertinya jiwa perempuan benar-benar sudah merasuki Tao .

Tao tidak habis pikir bagaimana bisa kejadian seperti cerita-cerita fiksi yang didongengkan neneknya dulu bisa terjadi secara nyata padanya . Seorang namja menjadi seorang yeoja hanya dalam kurun waktu yang sebentar? tidakkah itu luar biasa? Luar biasa yang membuat Tao makin cepat gila! tanpa operasi dan tanpa jampi-jampi , bagaimana bisa hal ini terjadi , hah!? .

Mungkin karena efek menangis terlalu lama yang membuat Tao merasa terlalu lelah untuk memikirkan perihal lain . Matanya terasa berat . Pengelihatannya pun mulai mengabur . Ia mengantuk —sangat, dan jatuh tertidur dipinggir ranjangnya. Sebelumnya Tao juga sempat berdo'a . Semoga saat dia bangun nanti semuanya kembali seperti semula .

Ya , semoga saja.

Tidak ada salahnya kan berdo'a dan terus berharap . Siapa tau dia akan menemukan jalan keluar dari masalah aneh nya ini? .

 **.**

"Bagaimana , hyung? Tao sudah membeli banyak camilan , kah? Aku sudah tidak sabar mengacak-acak sebuah apartemen rapih"Suara Baekhyun terdengar dari dapur .

Minseok mengerutkan dahi menatap layar smartphone nya . Cowok chubby itu sedang membaca pesan balasan dari Tao ."Dia bilang sedang mengerjakan tugas lainnya dari Sir. Edward?—Hei , apa kalian percaya pesan anak panda ini?"

Pertanyaan Minseok diruang tamu Apartemen Baekhyun itu membuat mereka semua yang ada disana menoleh padanya —read: Ada Luhan , Jongdae kekasihnya , pacar Baekhyun tentu saja itu Chanyeol, dan juga Kris . _**Eh?**_ . Apa tadi aku baru saja bilang kalau Kris ada ditengah-tengah mereka? memang iya . Apa yang dilakukan cowok es batu itu disini , belum tau . Tapi tidak untuk mereka .

Salahkan —lagi— bibir Baekhyun yang sama baskom nya seperti Chanyeol . Dia menceritakan semua yang Chanyeol beritahu padanya , dan memberantai keseluruh sahabatnya Tao itu . Awalnya , mereka hendak melabrak Kris dan menyuruh namja itu untuk jauh-jauh dari Tao mulai sekarang . Karena yang mereka tau , predikat Kris sebagai cowok bad cukup jelas di kampus mereka .

Tapi , entah kenapa tiba-tiba saja Chanyeol menjadi bak super hero untuknya dengan mengatakan bahwa Kris sudah berkorban banyak untuk Tao . Salah satunya , yang membiayai kuliah Tao dengan dalih beasiswa selama ini adalah Kris . Sejujurnya beasiswa Tao sudah dicabut sejak semester satu karena memang hanya sampai tempo waktu itu . Bukan sampai semester dua nyaris ketiga . Mereka semua kaget —minus Kris dan Chanyeol— saat mendengar penjelasan tentang hal mengejutkan itu . Dan juga 'pengorbanan' Kris yang lainnya untuk Uke panda mereka . Sampai sebuah pertanyaan keluar dari bibir Sehun waktu itu ,—yang sebenarnya kemarin malam sih . "Kenapa kau sampai melakukan hal-hal luar biasa tidak masuk akal bagi seorang , Wu Yi Fan itu untuk Tao?"Tanya cowok berkulit albino itu . Datar .

Dan dengan entengnya Kris menjawab pertanyan Sehun bahkan dengan senyuman tipis —Minseok sampai terpana sejenak kemarin . "Karena , well , —aku mencintainya"

 _ **WHAT A REAL GENTLEMAN , KRIS WU!?**_

Uke-uke disana nyaris berteriak ala ala fangirling saat Kris menjawab dengan mantap nan tegas seperti itu . Mereka tampak seperti fans yang baru saja mendapatkan tanda tangan idolanya . Sedangkan para Seme terbatuk-batuk dan berdeham banyak-banyak untuk menjaga image mereka karena merasa benar-benar kalah telak dari cowok maho tampan yang digilai didepan mereka ini —bahkan Sehun yang biasanya tidak banyak ekspresi yang hanya mengandalkan ekspresi papan tulis atau kertas dinding dekorasi kata Chanyeol itu saja , sampai melongo . Kris keren sekali , ya , bisa dengan lantang mengucapkan kata-kata itu di depan mereka semua . Tapi , kalau dia bisa seberani yang mereka kira , kenapa sampai sekarang—

"—kau belum mengutarakan perasaanmu itu pada , Tao?"

Pertanyaan dari Baekhyun membuat Kris terdiam sebentar . Pacar Chanyeol yang bawel itu ternyata pintar juga menscak orang . Semua sudah mengembalikan focus masing-masing dan menatap Kris penasaran . Iya juga!? Kenapa cowok itu masih belum menembak Tao sampai sekarang? katanya dia menyukai Tao dari panda itu pertama kali mendaftar menjadi Mahasiswa di Universitas itu .

"Karena —kalau di depan Tao aku gugup setengah mati!"

Kris menunduk . Semua terdiam sejenak , sebelum akhirnya tenggelam dalam tawa yang sangat-sangat keras . Kita tarik lagi kata-kata gentleman tadi . Jongdae saja sampai memegangi perutnya menahan sakit karena tertawa terlalu banyak . "Wahaha!~ Aku tidak menyangka kalau seorang Kris Wu punya sisi pemalu seperti ini , Hahaha"Ucap Luhan . "Jadi kau selama ini kalau di depan Tao kuperhatikan seperti selalu menatapnya tajam dan tampak penuh kebencian itu untuk menutupi rasa malumu , Kris? Hahaha . . aku tidak mengira kau punya malu" —Ucapan Jongdae mendapat deathglare dari Kris . Tapi sepertinya , Jongdae sudah tidak terusik lagi . Lihat dia masih sibuk tertawa .

Baiklah , kita lupakan sesi memalukan seorang Kris Wu kemarin itu . Oh iya—semenjak Kris buka-bukaan tentang dirinya yang gugup setengah mati jika di dekat Tao itulah mereka menjadikan dia teman dan berencana untuk membantu Kris mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Tao . Makanya dia ada dirumah Baekhyun juga hari ini . Kasian juga kan si Kris —yang dipanggil naga oleh ibunya itu— sudah memendam sendirian perasaan cintanya selama dua jalan tiga tahun ini? .

"Bukannya kemarin saat kita sedang istirahat makan siang dia bilang sudah menyerahkan tugasnya pada si kepala botak setengah itu denganmu Baekhyun?"Tanya Luhan . Baekhyun mengangguk , "Iya benar . Tao sudah menyerahkan tugasnya kok kemarin"Jawabnya . "Mungkin saja Tao dapat tugas baru lagi , aku mendengar ada kata-kata _**tugas lainnya**_ dipesan itu , kan?"Kris kali ini yang membuka suara , "Lewat pesan singkat —mungkin" .

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya pada Kris , "Tidak mungkin , yifan . Sir. kepala setengah botak itu selalu memberi tugas kalau kau bertatap mata langsung dengannya . Lalu —Tao kan sedang tidak ada kelas? mana mungkin bisa bertatap mata? —Jangan pernah berpikir tentang mereka ber-videocall , itu membuatku mau muntah—tentu satu hal yang pasti , anak panda itu pasti berbohong!"

"Apa coba maksudnya bohong-bohong , begitu? Ck"Luhan berkomentar menyetujui ucapan Sehun .

"Mungkin dia ingat kalau hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya , dan mengira kita akan mengerjainya dengan kostum dan aneka atribut horror lainnya seperti tahun lalu —dia waktu itu kan sampai pingsan saat tiba-tiba saja Luhan-hyung memeluknya pelan-pelan dari belakang dengan soflens berwarna merah darah dan rambut panjang . Hahaha..."Chanyeol berucap . Luhan terkekeh mengingatnya .

Ya , siapa yang tidak ingat ulang tahun terburuk bagi Tao itu? .

Kalian bilang kata terburuk terlalu berlebihan untuk menjelaskan nya? Baik , Sekarang ku tanya , apa ada orang yang berulang tahun bukannya menangis bahagia justru malah menangis ketakutan bak dikejar malaikat pencabut nyawa? . Dan Tao lah orangnya . Lagi— apa ada orang yang keesokan hari sehabis acara kejutan ulang tahunnya demam tiga hari dan tidak mau bicara dengan si pembuat kejutan selama seminggu? . Lagi-lagi Tao lah orang nya .

Pokonya tahun kemarin adalah ulang tahun Tao yang terburuk! titik .

"Kalian kejam sekali pada Tao"ujar Kris prihatin pada pujaan hatinya itu . Dia tahu Tao itu sangat penakut .

"Hei itu untuk senang-senang saja Kris , khawatir sekali dengan pandamu itu sepertinya"balas Minseok terkekeh . Kris memutar bola matanya —dia sudah sedikit kembali pada Kris yang biasa sepertinya .

"membuat Tao sakit , itu senang-senang?" Dan dibalas dengan decakan saja oleh Minseok .

Jongdae tampak memikirkan sesuatu , sampai akhirnya dia bicara , "Bagaimana kalau kita tetap ke Apartemen nya saja? Ayolah~ hari ini ulang tahun uri panda! masa kita membiarkannya memasak dan memakan sup rumput laut sendirian di Apartemennya , kan?"

Semua tampak memikirkan ucapan Jongdae barusan . Bagaimana ya?— .

"Oke! Aku setuju saja. Memikirkan uri panda Tao sendirian di Apartemennya membuatku mood-down mendadak"—Luhan . "Iya-iya kami juga setuju!"Baekhyun dan Minseok berucap semangat . "Aku sama seperti , my Baek!"Tambah Chanyeol .

"Asalkam hanya makan bersama , aku setuju saja" Ujar Kris . Sedangkan Sehun hanya menganggukan kepalanya saja sambil menatap Jongdae —artinya mereka setuju .

Jongdae mengacungkan ibu jarinya dengan cengiran , "Baiklah! Karena semua sudah setuju , lebih baik kita lekas berangkat!"Ujarnya .

"Ayo!"

Perlu diingat hanya Luhan , Minseok dan pasangan ChanBaek itulah yang berteriak sedemikian heboh tadi— Kris dan Sehun sepertinya terlalu dingin untuk bicara . Mereka pun keluar dari Apartemen milik Baekhyun , menunggu namja manis itu menguncinya sebentar . Dan setelah itu dengan Baekhyun - Luhan - Sehun di mobil milik Chanyeol , Sedangkan Minseok - Jongdae di mobil milik Kris . Alasan Kris meminta Minseok dan Jongdae saja di mobilnya —sudah pasti untuk menghindari pasangan ChanBaek yang bisa saja meledakkan mobilnya .

Oke!

"Kita berangkat"Ujar Kris dari kaca mobil yang diturunkannya . Chanyeol mengangguk . Mereka pun keluar dari area parkir rumah Baekhyun dan beriringan menuju rumah Tao .

Perjalan kesana kalau jalan biasa membutukan waktu dua jam —itu kalau tidak macet . Kalau macet? jangan bertanya , oke? bisa-bisa mereka sampai disana malah tidak jadi merayakan ulang tahun Tao dan justru numpang istirahat karena kelelahan dijalan .

 **.**

Tao membuka matanya perlahan mencoba membiasakan matanya dengan cahaya yang masuk . Dia bangun dan duduk diatas ranjangnya . Dilihatnya jam dinding itu sudah menunjukan pukul 12.34 p.m sekarang . Cowok -ups- cewek panda itu memegang kepalanya . Masih terasa sedikit pusing disana . Tao memegang rambutnya dan menghela nafas saat merasakan bahwa rambutnya masih sepanjang pinggul dan berponi rata . Tubuhnya masih menjadi seorang gadis . Dia benar-benar bisa gila! . Tao pun memutuskan mandi lagi untuk membersihkan dirinya kembali . Jatuh dikamar mandi , menangis sesegukan , habis itu tertidur pula cukup membuat Tao berkeringat dan lengket lagi .

Dia pun masuk ke kamar mandi . Dan lagi-lagi mendapati dirinya menjedotkan jidatnya ke cermin didepannya . Tubuhnya benar-benar cewek sekali! .

Wajahnya yang awalnya manis-manis tampan itu kini sudah berubah menjadi seratus persen manis-manis cantik . Wajahnya masih tirus , tapi tidak ada lagi rahang tegas khas cowok yang menghiasi wajahnya . Tapi justru rahang lembut imut-imut seperti yeoja yang Tao lihat . Matanya menjadi lebih jernih dengan tetap masih ada warna kehitaman dibawah kantung matanya — matq pandanya masih ada hanya saja sangat tipis , bibirnya juga menjadi jauh lebih mungil dan makin _pink_ . Lihatlah lekuk S tubuhnya . Jangan lupakan juga sesuatu yang besar terlihat lebih 'timbul' dibagian dadanya itu . Kira-kira diatas C sepertinya.

Tao menghela nafas dan mandi dengan cepat . otaknya sepertinya akan benar-benar konslet karena hal ini . "Apa yang harus kulakukan!?"bisik Tao . Dia mengacak rambutnya frustasi dan menyirami diri dengan shower untuk mendinginkan kepala . Satu hal terlintas dikepala Tao saat melihat lagi tubuhnya . "Aku harus beli baju wanita! Aish!Ucapnya . Tao yang kesal karena hal konyol ini menimpanya pun menghentakan kakinya kesal ke lantai kamar mandi . Dan —untuk yang kesekian kalinya dia menghela nafas , lagi .

Tao sudah mengeringkan seluruh tubuhnya dan melikitkan handuk sampai menutupi dadanya . Dia berjalan keluar dari kamar mandi dan berdiri tepat dilemarinya yang terbuka . Matanya menelusuri lemari yang tidak terlalu besar itu untuk mencari baju dan celana lama nya yang kekecilan . Mungkin ukuran kekecilan Tao waktu masih menjadi namja bisa sedikit pas diukuran tubuh -aneh- yeoja nya ini . Dan Tao menemukannya! . Satu buah kemeja hitam dan celana pendek selutut berwarna hitam pula —yang Tao bersyukur warna pakaian lamanya itu gelap semua sehingga tidak akan tembus pandang , karena dia sama sekali tidak memakai dalaman! . Bagaimana mau pakai, punya saja be- tidak .

"Oke!" Tao sekarang sudah berpakaian lengkap . Dengan setelan Kemeja-jeans hitam tadi yang ia tambah lagi dengan jaket warna merah yang sering dipakai nya dan kini terlihat sangat kebesaran itu guna untuk makin menutupi tubuhnya yang terbuka didalam itu . Rambut panjangnya pun juga sudah disisir agar rapih sebelum dipakaikan topi . Walaupun jadi gadis mendadak , Tao tetaplah fashionista . "Waktunya membeli pakaian!? —Ladies"ucapnya . Tao pun menyambar iphone dan dompet nya dan bergegas keluar dan mengunci pintu Apartemen nya dengan cepat .

Tao berjalan dengan langkah besar-besar disepanjang lorong Apartemen nya . Menghindari bertatap wajah dengan beberapa tetangga yang mengenalnya —tapi hanya mengenal Tao sebagai lelaki . Tak memikirkan hal itu dulu , Tao menambah kecepatan larinya . Oh! Aku belum memberi tau kalau Tao sekarang ini pakai sepatu olahraga ibunya yang terbawa saat pertama kali pindah ke Apartemennya ini ,kan? Bagus! sekarang kalian sudah tau .

Tao janji akan mencium ibunya dan sepatu itu nanti , tanda terima kasihnya . Walaupun ukuran sepatu ibunya masih terasa kebesaran —tak masalah lah! dia sudah tertolong dengan tidak bertelanjang kaki keluar Apartemen .

Setelah cukup lama lari-larian , akhirnya Tao sampai diujung lorong , dia pun menaiki lift —karena kamarnya ada dilantai dua . Dan tepat setelah pintu lift terbuka , dengan cepat ia berlari keluar dari wilayah Apartemen nya . Tapi saat sampai di area parkiran , langkah Tao tiba-tiba berhenti saat itu juga ketika ia melihat agak jauh darinya wajah-wajah orang yang ia kenal . Minseok hyung dan kawan-kawannya benar-benar kemari!? . jerit Tao dalam hati karena -lagi- dia masih belum bisa berteriak . Heh! suaranya mana sih!? . Ada Kris pula —mati aku . pikir Tao .

Dia mencoba biasa saja dan berjalan pelan sambil menahan nafasnya saat Minseok cs semakin dekat dengannya . Tao pun bermodus pura-pura focus pada iphone nya saat mereka berpapasan . Dan betapa Tao ingin sujud saat ini juga —walaupun ia tau sekarang berada dilantai semen tempat parkir— karena tidak ada satu orang pun yang melihat bahkan melirik kearahnya . Mereka tidak mengenali Tao karena sudah jadi perempuan!? Horeeee~ —akhirnya Tao bisa agak kembali sedikit bergembira hari ini . Karena merasa sudah aman , Tao pun memutuskan untuk berlari dan menyetop taksi secepat mungkin .

"Tolong ke butik pakaian gadis terdekat disini , ahjussi"

Dan taksi yang Tao naiki sudah melesat dan hilang dihamparan banyaknya kendaraan lain dijalanan .

 **.**

Kris , Minseok , Jongdae , Luhan , Sehun , Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sudah turun dari mobil . Dan berdiri tepat di Area parkir Apartemen tempat Tao tinggal . Mereka sudah siap membawa banyak camilan yang dibelikan oleh Chanyeol , dan sebuah Cake berukuran besar yang dibelikan oleh Kris untuk merayakan ulang tahun Tao hari ini . 2 Mei . Beruntung tadi mereka tidak temu dengan macet , jadi pas dua jam mereka sudah sampai disini .

"Kalian —tidak ada yang ada yang melupakan sesuatu , kan?"

Tanya Kris , mereka saling pandang dan mengangguk .

"Oke itu bagus , lebih baik jangan menunda lagi , ayo kita bergegas kesana"Ujar Kris .

"Wo-Ow , Wu yifan sepertinya sudah tidak sabar sekali , ya untuk menemui sang pujaan dihari ulang tahunnya , hahaha"Tawa Baekhyun . Kris bedecak , "bisa berhenti menghinaku , nona Baek?"

"YA!"

Chanyeol terkekeh dan merangkul cowok manis yang berstatus pacarnya itu . "Jangan marah-marah , sayang~ kau bisa tua tidak pada waktunya nanti"Ujarnya menasihati . Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya lucu , "Kalian ini— suka sekali sih menghinaku dengan kata _**nona**_ seperti menganggapku perempuan saja!"Ia merajuk . Namja happy virus disampingnya itu mengacak rambut Baekhyun singkat , "Apapun kau , aku tetap mencintaimu"bisiknya dan terkekeh setelahnya . Baekhyun mengendus , "gombalmu tidak lucu"

"Hei , apa menurut kalian , Tao ada dirumahnya?"Tanya Sehun .

Jongdae mengangkat bahunya , "Entahlah , memangnya kenapa , Sehun?"

"Kurasa dia mungkin saja benar-benar sedang diluar—maksudku mengerjakan tugas lain yang diberikan oleh Sir. kepala setengah botak itu ,kan? Apa kalian ingat kalau Tao tidak pernah berbohong"

Semuanya tampak berpikir sejenak . "Sudahlah! Kita coba saja dulu kesana , dan kalau Tao tidak ada . Kita pulang! —begitu saja susah"Ucap Minseok . "Belum berangkat tapi sudah pulang , dasar aneh"lanjutnya .

"Benar juga kata Minseok-hyung , kota coba kesana dulu saja"Ucap Luhan menyetujui .

Delapan cowok tampan —dengan ada yang manis juga itu , berjalan beriringan menuju Apartemen Tao . Mereka mendapatkan perhatian dari beberapa penghuni Apartemen dan pengunjung . Bahkan dari jauh pun Kris dapat melihat ada seorang gadis yang membelalakam matanya saat melihat mereka berjalan mendekat kearahnya . Berlebihan sekali , pikirnya . Gadis itu tidak akan mengira kalau mereka hendak menghampirinya , kan?

Tapi ternyata gadis itu tidak segeer yang Kris kira . Buktinya waktu berpapasan , dia bahkan sama sekali tidak menoleh dari iphone nya . Luar biasa gadis itu! tidak mudah terjatuh dengan jumlah feromon mereka . Tapi waktu dia membelalak tadi karena sebab , apa?

Kris menoleh kebelakang tubuhnya , dimana dia masih bisa melihat sosok gadis itu —yang kini sedang menaiki sebuah taksi sebelum melesat hilang keluar dari area parkiran . Dia heran , dengan gadis itu . Entahlah , Kris merasa familiar saja , tapi—Sudahlah! tidak usah dipikirkan lagi . Kris kau sedang menuju Apartemen Tao sekarang , jangan mengacaukan segalanya hanya karena kau heran dengan anak gadis orang .

Jangan sampai .

 **TBC**

 **A/N :**

 **Ngehehe :v annyeong reader-san~ siders-san~**

 **Ternyata ada ya yang suka dengan ff abal-abal nan gaje ini :'3 bahkan sampe kirim ke pm gebor-gebor suruh cepet update :3 terima kasih support kalian~ *tebarfotokristao**

 **Dan adakah yang nunggu chap 2 ff ini? :3 Rmi sengaja update kilat buat dua chap disini soalnya bentuknya kayak prolog tapi panjang hehe :v .**

 **Gimana? Makin hancur ya? T.T**

 **Soalnya rmi nulisnya dengan keadaan kurang sehat lusa kemarin^^V jadi mianhae kalau hasilnya sangat kurang memuaskan reader-san . *bow***

 **Rmi membaca satu per satu review para reader-san ^^ dan tidak berhenti tertawa kalau baca kata "kutukan" buat Tao XD . Tao disini bukan kena kutukan kok, kalau kutukan itu gara-gara jampi-jampi mbah dukun/? , kualat sama Umma Appa , atau nggak gara-gara melanggar sesuatu lah :3**

 **Tapi Tao kan anak baik-baik ^^ *peluk Tao* jadi dia bukan dapet kutukan , tapi lebih menjurus ke kemampuan^^ kaya dia punya kemampuan Time control di MV MAMA dan Path-code** — **semacam itulah^^V**

 **Untuk pertanyaan bertahan berapa lama? dll.**

 **bakal kejawab seiring berjalannya cerita kok :3**

 **Last ,**

 **REVIEW nya juseyo :3**

 **Sign ,**

 **Xiurmi**

Fanfiction©Xiurmi2015


	3. Chapter 3

**Clamore**

 **.**

 **Chapter 3**

 **M-My name is...**

 **.**

Tao turun dari dalam taksi dengan tergesa-gesa sekali. Ia bahkan menghiraukan panggilan supir taksi itu karena hendak memberikannya kembalian. Tao tidak perduli lagi akan hal itu, yang ia pedulikan sekarang adalah ia harus segera memiliki _**pakaian perempuan**_ . Tidak lebih , tidak kurang . Ia benar-benar membutuhkan barang itu. ARGH! Mungkin Tao bisa idiot jika lama-lama memikirkan keganjalan pada tubuhnya ini. Benar-benar.

Tao memasuki salah satu toko pakaian perempuan yang pertama kali ia jumpai. Dan ia sukses melongo dan ingin berteriak layaknya gadis kesurupan saat melihat barang-barang yang ada didalamnya. Pakaian serba mini yang sedang trend saat ini, dress, gaun, aksesoris, make-up dan _Amazing_ nya lagi adalah bikini? OH TUHAN! Dan Tao, dia harus mengenakan itu semua? Luar biasa.

Gadis muda ,ehem, itu meringis pelan. Ia benar-benar tidak berpikir akan melihat hal-hal itu ditubuhnya tak lama lagi. Tao tak akan pernah siap untuk itu. Tapi, bertelanjang dengan tubuh wanita? Tidak, terima kasih banyak.

"Permisi _agassi_ , ada yang bisa saya bantu?"seorang pelayan wanita dari toko ini menyambut kedatangan Tao dengan ramah . Tao meringis mendengar panggilan pelayan toko itu padanya .

"bantu aku mencari pakaian terbaik disini dan paling pas untukku, secepat dan sebanyak yang kau bisa"jawab Tao.

Pelayan itu sedikit terkejut dengan ucapan Tao, memang dia terkesan sombong sekali disini. Tapi apa boleh buat, dia memang membutukan banyak barang-barang wanita.

"Oh, selain pakaian, aku juga membutuhkan dress, rok, celana, aksesoris, make up dan errr... bikini. Aku benar-benar butuh semua itu. Secepatnya"

"baik , silahkan tunggu sebentar _agassi_ , kami akan mencarikan semua yang terbaik dari yang anda pesan"ujar pelayan itu.

"memang itu yang kubutuhkan" Tao mengangguk pada pelayan itu saat ia izin untuk berlalu sebentar . Tao yang lelah menahan beban batin itu menghela nafas berat, dan mendudukan dirinya pada salah satu sofa yang ada .

Tao menghela nafas lagi, ia harus menggunakan uang ibunya kali ini. Karena uangnya tidak akan cukup untuk membeli semua yang ia pesan pada pelayan toko tadi.

Sekalipun itu uang tabungannya bekerja selama tiga bulan . Sungguh, itu benar-benar tidak akan cukup. Tao bahkan sampai pusing sendiri memikirkannya.

Setelah menunggu beberapa saat akhirnya pelayan toko itu kembali menghampiri Tao —dan kali ini mempersilahkan untuk mengikutinya ke sebuah ruangan di dalam toko .

Tao memasukinya perlahan , dan melongo saat dirinya sudah sepenuhnya disana . Wajah Tao yang sekarang ini cantik itu memasang mimik tampak seperti kehilangan nyawa . Oke berlebihan , tapi ini sungguhan!

Semua perlengkapan —baik itu pakaian, barang-barang, aksesoris dan bahkan pakaian dalam pun terpampang rapi dihadapan Tao .

Pelayan toko itu tersenyum ramah dan menunjukan satu per satu barang-barang yang dipesan oleh Tao dengan telaten . "Anda sedang ingin berbulan madu , ya , _agassi_? Jika benar , boleh saya sarankan kalau anda memakai pakaian berwarna merah maroon? Dengan tubuh seideal anda , pasti sangat cocok"Ujarnya .

Tao meringis lagi . Berbulan madu katanya? Demi apapun! Dia lelaki. —ini jeritan batin Tao .

"M-Maaf . . Aku masih Mahasisw-i" Tao berucap ragu pada huruf terakhir kalimatnya . Pelayan toko itu tampak terkejut , "Ah! Maafkan saya _agassi_ , saya berucap tidak sopan kalau begitu . Maaf.."Pelayan itu membungkukan badannya dalam-dalam .

"Tak apa . Banyak yang suka berkata begitu kok padaku . Yah.. Mungkin karena tubuhku yang memang cukup ke _ **ibu**_ an seperti ini , ya?" Tao terkekeh kecil dengan ucapannya sendiri . Untuk menutupi fakta bahwa ia merasa akan menangis .

Pelayan itu tersenyum tipis dengan candaan Tao . " _gadis ini , ternyata cukup ramah juga_ "batin pelayan toko itu . Dia menarik kembali ucapannya yang dengan seenaknya men-cap Tao itu , gadis yang sombong tadi .

"Ah! Pelayan..."

"Ya , _agassi_? Ada yang bisa saya bantu lagi?"

"Tolong bungkuskan barang-barang itu semua , dan kirim ke alamat ini" Tao menyerahkan secarik kertas pada pelayan toko itu . Pelayan toko itu melihat sebentar kertas itu dan menganggukan kepala .

"Baik , _agassi_. Perlengkapan ini akan segera tiba di Apartemen anda segera mungkin."

Tao tersenyum . "Dimana aku bisa melakukan pembayaran?"

"Anda bisa menuju kasir disana"Tunjuk pelayan . Tao mengangguk dan lagi-lagi tersenyum , "Terima kasih"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ting! Tong!**

"Hey! Ini sudah kesekian kali aku menekan bel anak panda itu! Bisa kita pulang sekarang!? Sudah dua jam kita berdiri di depan Apartemennya seperti polisi hendak menangkap pengedar narkoba!"

Baekhyun menghentakan kakinya kesal pada lantai keramik di depan pintu Apartemen Tao . Rencana mereka untuk membuat kejutan ulang tahun untuk Tao gagal total hari ini .

"Byun baek . . Bisa kau diam dan terus menekan tombol itu? Aku sedang mencoba menghubungi Tao lagi sekarang"ujar Minseok sambil terus menerus menekan layar smartphone nya .

"Bagaimana?"Tanya Jongdae . Dan mendapat gelengan dari Minseok . "Dia mematikan ponsel nya"

Semua yang ada disana menghela nafas berat mendengar jawaban Minseok . Dan mereka semua terlihat sangat frustasi karenanya .

"Ya Tuhaaannnn~ sekian lama aku mengakar disini dan berakhir dengan fakta bahwa Tao tidak sedang dirumah? Bagus! **Bagus sekali**!"

Nada suara Luhan terdengar menyeramkan untuk mereka . Memang Luhan sengaja mengambil cuti kuliahnya hari ini hanya untuk merayakan Ulang Tahun sahabat panda nya itu .

Dan sekarang , Tao malah sedang tidak ada dirumah? —tidakkah itu lucu untuk Luhan .

"Oke.. Ini benar-benar diluar prediksi ku , lalu sekarang apa?"Tanya Minseok . Mereka tampak berpikir sejenak . "Pulang" Dan suara Sehun terdengar setelahnya .

"Apa?"Tanya Chanyeol .

"Tentu saja pulang , memangnya apalagi yang bisa kita lakukan disini? Kita tidak tahu dimana Tao sekarang —aku yakin dia pasti sedang mengerjakan tugas dan kemungkinan besar sedang di rumahnya— jadi untuk apa kita disini? Sebentar lagi malam. Yang benar saja!"

Penjelasan Sehun membuat Minseok —sebagai yang paling tua disini menganggukan kepalanya memikirkan sesuatu . "Benar kata Sehun"Ujarnya .

"Lebih baik kita pulang saja , dan tinggalkan semua hadiah-hadiah beserta kue Ulang Tahun nya itu di depan pintu"

"Apa tidak dicuri orang nantinya , Hyung?"Tanya Jongdae .

"Tenang. Apartemen Tao ini aman"

"Baiklah.. Tinggalkan saja didepan pintunya"Kris juga menimpali . "Kuharap dilekas kembali"

Chanyeol terkekeh melihat tingkah Kris , "Kau tampak Melankoli sekali , kawan! Tenang saja , jika benar Tao pulang , dia pasti baik-baik saja"

Dan mendapat tinjuan telak pada pundaknya . Sepertinya cukup menyakitkan —dilihat dari Chanyeol yang meringis tidak henti-hentinya .

"Terima kasih atas perhatianmu , Park"Balas Kris .

"Hei , sudah-sudah , lebih baik sekarang kita pulang . Tidak lucu aku terlambat , besok aku ada kelas , dan itu —Sir Edward"Ujar Luhan .

Mereka menghela nafas berat . Jika mereka tidak ingat bahwa namja panda ini adalah sahabat mereka , selalu membantu mereka dan bahkan orangtua mereka pun dekat —pengecualian untuk Kris— mungkin mereka akan memarahinya habis-habisan . Tapi—Sudahlah , mereka terlalu lelah untuk memikirkannya .

Dan tentu , kecewa juga .

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari sudah gelap . Dan Tao kembali ke Apartemennya . Ia sesekali terdengar menghela nafas disetiap langkahnya . Rambut pirangnya kini sudah dibiarkannya tergerai bebas . Pakaiannya pun sudah berbeda —mungkin dia sudah mengganti bajunya saat di toko tadi .

Saat ini Tao mengenakan kemeja tanpa lengan dan celana pendek selutut —kalau dilihat dari sisi wanita , Tao terlihat seperti gadis tomboi . Walaupun dia meminta pelayan toko untuk mengirimkan semua barang-barang pesanannya ke Apartemen , tapi tetap saja , Tao harus membawa beberapa stel pakaian untuk nanti.

Yeoja itu —sungguh aku bingung harus memanggil Tao bergender apa— saat ini sudah berdiri didepan pintu Apartemen nya . Baru saja hendak menekan password Apartemennya itu , Tao mengerutkan dahinya . Ia menoleh kebawah tepat dihadapannya .

Kue dan beberapa kotak berbungkus kado .

Tao termangu sejenak , ia mencoba menerka-nerka siapa dan dalam rangka apa barang-barang ini ada di depan pintu masuk Apartemennya . Dan saat yeoja itu mengingatnya —seketika itu juga matanya membelalak kaget .

Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya . Dan semua ini —dia sangat yakin bahwa sahabat-sahabatnya tadi saat mereka berpapasan , hendak menuju kemari dan merayakan ulang tahunnya bersama-sama .

Astaga ! Bahkan dia sampai lupa dengan hari lahirnya sendiri . Ini karena ia terlalu banyak pikiran —tentang tubuh aneh nya ini tentu saja .

Dia pun segera mengecek iphone nya , dan benar saja , Ibunya bahkan sudah puluhan kali menghubunginya dan puluhan kali pula mengiriminya pesan ucapan . Tao sukses merasa bersalah hari ini .

Selain Ibunya , iphone nya juga sudah dihiasi oleh pesan dan _**missed call**_ lain dari banyak orang . Dari satu fakultas , ataupun berlainan .

Dan hebatnya , tidak ada satupun telepon yang diangkatnya dan pesan yang dibalas olehnya. Huang Zi Tao , kau sudah menjadi anak yang cukup buruk dihari Ulang Tahun nya sendiri .

Ia pun berjalan perlahan mendekati Kue dan Kado itu . Tao menggigit bibirnya , menaruh belanjaannya disisinya dan beralih mengambil beberapa kotak kado itu beserta kue yang tampak beberapa bagian cokelatnya sudah mencair —mungkin tadi terkena panas itu .

Melihat ini semua , membuat Tao benar-benar merasa bersalah dan tidak enak pada sahabat-sahabatnya itu , mereka sudah jauh-jauh datang kemari , dan dia tidak ada . Seandainya tubuhnya tidak seperti ini—

"ARGH!"Jeritnya frustasi .

Tao mengacak rambutnya . Dia benar-benar bisa gila . Tapi saat mendengar jeritannya sendiri , Tao kembali pada kesadaran sepenuhnya . Hey? Suaranya sudah kembali? .

Dia tersenyum tipis karena hal itu . Suaranya sudah kembali , itu bagus . Setidaknya hari ini ada hal yang dapat ia syukuri . Tapi bagaimana dengan permasalahan dengan sahabat-sahabatnya itu? Dia tidak mungkin tidak meminta maaf .

Tapi datang meminta maaf dengan tubuh yeoja seperti ini? Tao rasa mereka dengan senang hati menyangka bahwa dia adalah yeoja yang tergila-gila dengan Tao versi namja , yang menjadi gila sungguhan .

Tidak . Terima kasih , dia sudah cukup banyak mengucapkan kata 'gila' hari ini . Dan tidak cukup kuat untuk menerima kata-kata itu lagi .

"Aku benar-benar butuh istirahat. ."Gumamnya pelan .

Yeoja itu pun pada akhirnya memutuskan untuk membuka password pintu Apartemennya , membawa masuk belanjaannya beserta dengan kado dan kue yang diletakkan didepan tadi .

Tao melepaskan sepatunya —agak susah karena entah mengapa sepatu yang saat ia coba di toko tadi pas itu , saat ini terasa agak menyempit di kakinya— , dan menaruhnya pada rak sepatu yang memang sudah disediakannya , dan mengganti alas kakinya menggunakan sandal rumah .

Ia membereskan beberapa pakaian gadis yang ia beli di Toko tadi dan meletakkannya didalam lemari , namun bagian paling dalam —yang jika kau membuka lemari , sulit ditemukan . Setelah selesai dengan pakaiannya , ia pun beralih pada kue di dalam kotak itu .

Tao menghela nafas , ia pun mengeluarkan kue itu perlahan-lahan dari kotaknya dan menggantinya dengan piring kemudian menaruhnya diatas meja . Ia memandangi kue _**cheese**_ dengan serutan cokelat batangan itu dengan sendu .

"Teman-teman pasti kecewa sekali ...apalagi Minseok-hyung! Yatuhan.. Ini buruk"Rancaunya .

Ia menyendok kue _**cheese**_ itu dan menyuapkannya pada belah bibirnya perlahan . Dan percampuran rasa manis keju dan cokelat dengan lembutnya kue menyapa indra pengecap Tao —memanjakannya . Mau tidak mau ia tersenyum .

Tao hanya memakan satu suapan saja , setelahnya ia pun meletakkan kue _**cheese**_ itu ke dalam kulkas . Ini sudah malam , dan tidak baik jika kita memakan terlalu banyak makanan berlemak . Dia tidak mau gemuk . Itu jelas .

Setelah selesai dengan Kue , ia pun beralih pada kado-kado yang masih terbungkus dengan rapih beserta kartu ucapannya itu . Ia tersenyum lagi . Dan meraih salah satu kotak kado yang paling menarik perhatiannya .

Kotak kecil berbungkuskan kertas kado berwarna merah maroon . Ada kartu ucapan kecil terselipkan disana . Tao membukanya , dan cukup kaget saat melihat siapa pengirimnya .

.

 _ **Happy Birthday , Huang Zi Tao .**_

 _ **Kuraharap diumurmu yang ke duapuluh ini , kau dapat menjadi orang yang lebih baik lagi . Tuhan memberkatimu .**_

— _ **Kris Wu .**_

.

Tao membuka bungkus kadonya secara perlahan . Dahinya mengerut saat ada sebuah kotak lagi menyambutnya , tapi kali ini sebuah kotak kristal . Ia pun membukanya perlahan , dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat melihat sebuah gantungan kunci berbentuk kepala anak panda didalam sana .

Tapi ini bukan sembarang gantungan kunci —lihat sekitarnya , ini terbuat dari berlian! .

"Orang itu . .terlalu kelebihan uang atau bagaimana? Dan—bagaimana bisa dia menghadiahiku ini? Apa dia juga da—Oh! Dia memang datang" Tao meringis saat ingatannya tadi siang saat berpapasan dengan sahabat-sahabatnya dan ada Kris disana .

Tao pun memutuskan untuk mandi lagi —tidak perduli bahwa saat ini jam sudah menunjukan pukul sembilan malam , dan dia bisa terkena reumatik jika mandi pada pukul seperti ini sering-sering . Tubuhnya sudah sangat lengket .

Ia pun memasuki kamar mandinya dan melucuti pakaiannya satu per satu . Baru saja hendak menghidupkan air showernya , dahinya mengerut saat merasakan sesuatu yang aneh lagi pada dirinya . —Mana rambutnya yang panjang tadi?

Karena tidak percaya dengan apa yang diyakininya , Tao pun buru-buru berlari kearah kaca didalam kamar mandinya . Dan betapa girangnya ia saat melihat siluet dirinya yang sudah kembali—

Tao menjadi namja lagi .

"Yatuhan . .ini benar aku! Yosh! Aku sudah kembali."Dia terkekeh —suaranya pun sudah kembali memberat seperti biasa . Ini benar-benar keajaiban . Tapi bagaimana bisa dia kembali? Bukankah aneh? .

Tapi apapun itu Tao sedang merasa senang sekarang , ia tidak peduli apa yang akan terjadi padanya , karena apa dia dapat menjadi yeoja atau bagaimana caranya ia kembali menjadi namja , dia tidak peduli itu . Yang jelas —dia sudah kembali ; yang itu artinya waktu untuk meminta maaf pada para sahabatnya .

Hanya itu .

—Mungkin dia berpikir bahwa semua sudah selesai , iya kan?

Anak panda itu tersenyum sekali lagi menghadap cermin nya dan cepat-cepat menyalakan shower dan mandi . Sebenarnya otaknya sedang penuh sekali sata ini , bagaimana bisa dia menjadi yeoja dan kembali lagi menjadi namja dengan kurun waktu kedipan mata itu .

"Ah ! Masa bodo ! Yang jelas aku sudah kembali ! Dan ini patut disyukuri. . Mungkin saja aku sudah diampuni"rancau Tao sangking bahagianya .

Ia mandi dengan cepat sekali , dan setelah selesai , dengan cepat mengeringkan tubuhnya dan memakai baju tidur miliknya , berjalan perlahan menuju ke ranjang kemudian membaringkan diri dengan nyaman disana .

Tao tersenyum dengan tubuhnya yang kembali normal , ia harus cukup istirahat karena besok adalah hari yang berat untuknya .

Karena Tao harus meminta maaf pada sahabat-sahabatnya , bagaimana pun caranya , dan sampai mereka mau memaafkannya . Tahu sendiri jika orang sudah kecewa —agak sulit memang melunakkannya . Tapi , dia harus . Dan jangan lupakan juga bahwa—

.

.

.

Dia tidak tau kapan dirinya akan berubah menjadi yeoja , kan?

Ini adalah tantangan terbesar untuk Tao . Yup . —Cukup menantang memang .

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **A/N :**

 **Ahahaha cerita apa ini :'v ampuni saya reader-san! *dirudal***

 **Jelek banget ya? Yaudahlah rmi sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk melanjutkannya , walaupun hancur nya sangat-sangat ketara sekali disini** **—** **hiks .**

 **Review nya juseyo : ) rmi cuma minta itu kok :' ) dan terima kasih juga buat yang udah memfav - memfoll - dan menjadi Siders setia ff abal-abal ini :' ) rmi bakal menjadikan PR perihal SIDERS-san sekalian , gimana supaya para SIDERS-san sadar dan mau meReview ff rmi . Oke sekian . .**

 **REVIEW nya ^^**

 **©Xiurmi2015**


	4. Chapter 4

**Clamore**

 **.**

 **Chapter 4**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Soft**

"Besok kau tidak sibuk , kan?"

Jackson mengiri langkah pendek namun cepat Bambam pagi ini. Cowok itu terus-terusan mendesak Bambam dengan pertanyaan bahwa besok dia tidak sibuk , atau apakah dia besok ada kegiatan atau tidak .

Dan tentu saja . Dengan senang hati diacuhkan oleh Bambam . Dia tidak peduli dengan mulut Jackson yang hampir berbuih itu . Toh , bukan dia yang menyuruh Jackson untuk terus bicara , kan .

Sudah jelas dia tak menggubrisnya , seharusnya Jackson sadar diri , bahwa dia —Bambam jelas tidak tertarik dengan hal yang ditawarkannya itu .

Besok adalah awal hari libur musim panas .

Jelas sekali bahwa Jackson ingin mengajaknya keluar . Karuan , setahu Bambam , di Korea —liburan musim panas memang banyak dihabiskan dengan keluarga ataupun dengan yang terkasih .

.

.

Tapi bisakah Jackson mengambil pilihan yang pertama?

"Bam —ayolah , aku sudah mengekorimu lebih dari dua jam mengitari gedung"

Bambam menghentikan langkahnya , "Dan , bisakah kau berhenti mengekoriku , Jackson? Aku sedang _**ogah**_ meladenimu pagi ini."Balas Bambam ketus . Dia menghela nafas . Oke! Sekarang dia terlihat jahat.

"Akhirnya! Kau meresponku , Bam!?"

Dan Jackson malah membalas ucapannya dengan wajah gembira. Bambam akui , cowok tampan dihadapannya saat ini otaknya sudah benar-benar konslet .

"Kau tahu? Tadi aku menghina." Bambam menepuk jidatnya .

Sepertinya Jackson benar-benar tak mempedulikan ucapan Bambam . Ia malah kembali bertanya , "Besok kau benar-benar tidak ada kegiatan , kan? Aku ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan."

Bambam menghela nafas , "Aku sibuk. Mengerjakan skripsi untuk semester ini. Tidak ada liburan untukku , Wang- _ **ssi**_. Sekian"

Dan ia berlalu begitu saja meninggalkan Jackson yang melongo . Liburan musim panas esok hari , dan Bambam —orang yang dikasihinya itu malah justru mengerjakan skripsi? . Rajin sekali .

Tidak salah ia mencintai cowok itu .

Bambam mempercepat langkahnya sambil sesekali menoleh ke belakang tubuhnya . Memastikan bahwa Stalker aneh nan menyebalkan itu —Jackson— tak lagi mengikutinya . Bambam bernafas lega sekarang .

Pagi nya yang indah nan damai miliknya hancur sudah . Hanya karena gangguan tidak penting oleh Jackson —Ya ampun .

"Pagi , Bam"

Bambam tercekat . Mengira bahwa itu adalah Jackson . Namun , saat ia tahu bukan Jackson seketika tersenyum dengan cowok yang ada didepannya saat ini —Mark Tuan .

"Ya , pagi"

Beruntung. Jackson tidak mengikutinya lagi. _**Skripsi**_? Ternyata ampuh juga . Ia akan menggunakan alasan itu sering-sering untuk mengusir cowok itu . Yup .

"Wajahmu kusut. Baru bertemu dengan Jackson , lagi?"Tanyanya . Bambam tentu saja mengangguk , ia menghela nafas berat sekali ,

"Cowok dengan wajah tampan namun otak tak jalan itu , mengajak —lebih menjurus memaksa ku untuk menghabiskan liburan musim panas ku bersama nya."Ujar Bambam .

Mark berpikir , "Bukankah itu bagus? Hitung-hitung kalau kau sedang merefreshing otak , kan? Dan yang terpenting. Gratis."

"Aku? Dengan nya? —oke , terima kasih , Mark . Sekalipun itu gratis , aku tidak akan pernah mau dengannya . Aku punya uang , dan lagi itu adalah hal termengerikan yang pernah kudengar." Bambam bergidik . Membayangkan Playboy tak waras itu berdua saja dengannya liburan? —ia merinding sekarang .

"Benarkah?" Mark tertawa . "Memangnya kenapa lagi dengan manusia itu?"

"Laki-laki pun bisa hamil dengannya , kau tahu!?"

Bambam terlihat kesal . Sedangkan tawa Mark kini makin keras . Dia tidak bisa memperkirakan bagaimana jalan pikir Bambam sebenarnya —dia selalu mengatakan bahwa Jackson itu cowok aneh ;tidak kah dia memiliki cermin . Terkadang itu yang ingin Mark katakan padanya .

Bambam sama anehnya dengan Jackson —benar saja .

"Berhentilah tertawa!?"Ia protes dengan Mark . Karena sudah cukup lama Mark terus menerus menertawainya . Padahal mereka sudah tak membicarakan hal itu lagi .

Karena Mark tak kunjung menghentikan tawanya , Bambam terlihat kesal sekali , ia hendak meninggalkan Mark dengan wajah kusut sampai tangannya digapai oleh orang yang tak berhenti tertawa itu—

"Baiklah-baiklah , aku berhenti tertawa. Oke , jangan marah?"

"Terserah"

Bambam merajuk . Dan Mark tampak berpikir sejenak ,

"Hey —Bagaimana kalau kau menghabiskan liburan musim panas denganku? Toh , aku _**Uke**_ , kan? Jackson tak akan mengahabisiku , dan kau tetap akan bisa beristirahat."Tawar Mark .

Bambam terkejut dengan tawaran menggiurkan Mark . Tapi , dia sudah beralasan akan mengerjakan skripsi tadi . Jackson pasti akan langsung menghujaninya dengan berbagai pertanyaan jika dia ketahuan berlibur —bukannya mengerjakan skripsi .

"Tenang saja. Tidak usah kau pikirkan alasan kuno tentang skripsi _ **mu**_ itu. Jackson memiliki ingatan yang buruk , dia tidak akan mengingatnya."

"Hey! Bagaimana bisa kau tahu pikiranku?!"

"Kau bukan berpikir , tapi bergumam , Baka"Mark memutar bola matanya jengah . Bambam nyengir . "Benarkah? Kukira aku sedang bicara dalam pikiranku" ia terkekeh . Sedangkan Mark memasang wajah malasnya dihadapan cowok cantik ini .

"Jadi , bagaimana?"Tanya Mark .

"Oke. Tapi apa hanya kita berdua? Atau kau mengajak yang lain juga? —seperti Kris dan anakannya." Mark menahan tawa dengan pertanyaan Bambam .

Ia menggeleng . "Hanya kita berdua . Kukira Kris sekarang sedang sibuk dengan anak panda manis itu , lalu Chanyeol —kau pasti tau maksudku . Dan yang lain? Kukira mereka ada acara keluarga , kan? —pengecualian untuk Jackson . Karena setahuku kegiatannya di musim panas ini hanya ingin mengajak berlibur."

"Yah , kau benar juga , Mark . Baiklah . Kukira kita akan jadi romantis setelah ini —haha . Kau tahu? Kita seperti dua gadis yang bersahabat yang sangat dekat , sampai-sampai menghabiskan waktu libur bersama."

Mark berdecak .

"Berhentilah membaca manga romantis , Kunpimook bhuwakul. Itu mengerikan."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan membaringkan tubuhnya ke atas kasurnya —lagi . Ia sedang bermalas-malasan . Hari ini dia tidak ada kelas . Jadi , ia bebas ingin ke kampus atau tidak , dan sudah pasti ia memilih kata _**tidak**_ .

Ia berbaring dengan setoples biskuit cokelat rendah lemak disisinya , dan smartphone yang ada digenggamannya saat ini . Sekalipun sedang tidak ada kelas , _**Chatting**_ dengan Sehun tidak boleh tinggal .

Rambut nya pun terlihat berantakan sekali —kemungkinan bahwa Luhan belum mandi saat ini sangatlah tinggi . Pakaiannya pun tidak se-fashionista seperti biasa . Ia hanya mengenakan celana pendek selutut nya dan T-shirt polos hijau . Hanya itu .

Tapi wajahnya tetaplah terlihat cantik —ehem.

.

.

 _ **Kruyuk~**_

"Huwaa~ suara mengerikan apa ini!?"

Luhan memegang perutnya sendiri —berpura-pura kaget dengan suara Horror yang terdengar dari sana . Dia memang belum sarapan dan belum makan sama sekali hingga sekarang . Entahlah , ia sedang tidak bernafsu makan sekali hari ini .

Ia bangkit , dan meletakkan toples biskuitnya keatas mejanya . Dan berjalan ke dapur nya —tetap dengan menggenggam smartphone miliknya tentu saja . Menunggu balasan Sehun , pasti .

Luhan mengambil beberapa bumbu dapur , dan setelahnya membuka kulkas untuk mengambil bahan-bahan yang akan dia gunakan untuk memasak . —Sekalipun dia pria , Luhan cukup bisa untuk memasak . Sama seperti Kyungsoo .

Tetapi , saat ia membuka kulkas , ternyata tidak ada apa-apa disana . Hanya beberapa minuman kaleng dan juga dua buah telur . Luhan menghela nafas , benar juga , kapan terakhir kali dia belanja .

"Sepertinya aku harus berbelanja sekarang.."

Luhan pun meninggalkan Apartemen nya untuk belanja . Dengan hoodie dan juga sebuah topi untuk menutupi rambutnya yang tak terurus hari ini itu —Luhan keluar dan sudah tampak modis kembali .

Sepanjang perjalanannya menuju Minimarket terdekat , terdengar bisikan-bisikan atau pekikan kaget para gadis yang berlebihan untuknya . Luhan memasang wajah datar . Ia tidak tertarik dengan perempuan —Oke. Pacarnya Sehun jauh lebih dan lebih dari mereka semua jika digabungkan sekalipun .

"Oppa... Apa kau sudah memiliki kekasih?"

 **DEG**

Satu pertanyaan terlontar dari bibir salah satu gadis yang sedang kehilangan akal oleh Luhan . Wajah can— tampan nya kini memasang wajah tak menyenangkan . Hatinya bimbang . Ingin rasanya ia mengatakan kalau ia sudah memiliki kekasih , dan kekasihnya itu adalah laki-laki .

Tapi tidak mungkin gadis-gadis yang rata-rata masih mengenakan seragam SMU itu tahu kalau ia penyuka sesama jenis , kan?

Sekalipun Luhan akui kalau ia sangat bangga berpacaran dengan Sehun , junior nya yang sangat populer dengan kepintaran dan juga ketampanannya itu , tapi tetap saja —Ia malu. Untuk mengatakan kalau mereka berpacaran .

Luhan diam sebentar . Sebelum pada akhirnya—

.

.

"Aku belum mempunyai pacar."

.

.

—kata itu yang terucap oleh bibirnya . Gadis-gadis SMU itu tampak memekik dengan gembira mendengar bahwa Luhan merespon mereka . Dan lagi , mengetahui fakta bahwa cowok tampak didepan mereka saat ini belum memiliki pasangan .

"Benarkah kau belum mempunyai pacar , Oppa? Dengan wajah setampan itu?"Tanya salah satu dari mereka lagi . Sepertinya mereka masih belum percaya . Terkejut , tentu saja .

Luhan memandang mereka dengan wajah dingin . "Aku masih harus belajar dan menyelesaikan study ku dulu. Dan tolong —bisakah kalian menyingkir dari jalanku? Aku harus ke Minimarket sekarang." Gadis-gadis itu lagi-lagi tampak senang . Mereka dengan sukarela menyingkir dari hadapan Luhan .

Tapi tetap saja beberapa dari mereka mengikuti Luhan dari belakang . Dan mengajukan pertanyaan-pertanyaan aneh lainnya yang menurut Luhan —menyebalkan .

"Oppa... Kau kuliah dimana?"

"Kau orang China , kan?"

"Namamu siapa , Oppa?"

"...Oppa ! Kau benar-benar tampan."

"Oppa boleh aku minta e-mail mu?"

Dan masih banyak lagi .

Ia menghela nafas .

Menghadapi perempuan memang sangat sulit . Dan itu adalah alasan Luhan mengalami penyimpangan seksual seperti sekarang ini . Tapi tak masalah , toh , rasanya dicintai oleh lelaki ataupun perempuan tetap sama saja , kan . Sama-sama membuatmu merasakan kebahagiaan .

Luhan pun mempercepat langkahnya . Ia tidak mau dihadang lagi oleh gadis-gadis belia itu dan ditanyai pertanyaan macam-macam dan aneh lagi . Sudah cukup . —Jujur Luhan menyesal kenapa tidak memilih menaiki taksi saja tadi . Benar saja .

"Dasar. Apa mereka tidak memikirkan bagaimana dengan nilai mereka nanti jika masih bermain-main seperti itu. Mereka kira nilai kelulusan akan bergantung pada mereka yang memiliki kekasih dengan wajah tampan? Dasar anak-anak. Kurasa rata-rata mereka tidaka akan kuliah dengan benar."

—Luhan mengoceh .

Ia menatap layar smartphone-nya , berharap kalau Sehun membalas _**Chat**_ nya . Tapi layarnya masih tetap gelap —tidak ada pesan ataupun pemberitahuan yang masuk . Dahinya mengerut . "Apa kelasnya sudah mulai?"Luhan melihat jam dipergelangan tangannya . "Tapi ini kan masih istirahat makan siang?"Herannya .

"Kemana orang ini?"Pikir Luhan .

Tak terasa rupanya Luhan sudah sampai —dan sudah memasuki Minimarket tujuannya . Dimasukan smartphone-nya kedalam saku celananya . Ia harus focus memilih dan memilah bahan makanan untuk di Apartemen nya . Dan juga , bahan makanan ini harus bagus , karena akan dia simpan untuk satu atau dua minggu dari sekarang . Jadi dia akan beli banyak .

Cowok cantik itu memilih bahan makanan dengan cepat namun teliti . Ada beberapa sayuran dan buah-buahan dalam kemasan , makanan instan seperti ramyeon dan ramen —ia suka mie dari Jepang satu ini , daging kaleng , beberapa makanan dan minuman ringan , dan bahan makanan lainnya .

Keranjang Luhan sudah nyaris penuh . Dia memang belanja sangat banyak . Ia berhenti agak lama di depan tempat bumbu-bumbu dapur . —Luhan melihat sebentar keranjangnya sebentar untuk memastikan kalau semua yang ia butuhkan sudah masuk ke dalamnya . Dan setelahnya cowok itu pun berjalan menuju kasir .

Kasir itu terkekeh kecil melihat belanjaan Luhan . "Anda sepertinya ingin memasak banyak hari ini , Tuan?"Tanya gadis itu . —Yah , kasirnya seorang wanita .

"Begitulah."Luhan menjawab seadanya .

Gadis itu mengangguk , dan mulai menghitung belanjaan Luhan pada mesin nya . Luhan menghela nafas , cukup lelah karena berkeliling Minimarket dengan belanjaan banyak dan berat tadi .

"Semuanya sudah dihitung. Apakah ada yang lain lagi , Tuan?"

Luhan menggeleng .

"Itu cukup."

Ia pun membayar semua belanjaannya , dan bergegas pulang . Sebelum getaran di smartphone nya mengagetkannya . "Siapa ini sih?"Luhan sedikit terganggu , karena , yah ...bawaannya sangat banyak .

Ternyata , Sehun .

 _ **"Hyung , kau dirumah?"**_

"Ya , aku dirumah. —tapi sedang ke Minimarket sekarang. Aku sedang membeli bahan makanan. Ada apa , Hun-ah?"

 _ **"Tidak. Hanya saja aku**_ _ **—**_ _ **Ah! Sudahlah lupakan. Kau benar , kan , ada dirumah? Kurasa nanti aku akan mampir dengan kue."**_

"Kue? Sungguh? Baiklah kalau begitu. Hati-hati dan belajarlah yang benar."

 _ **"Baik. Xie-xie Luhan-hyung."**_

.

.

 _ **Pip.**_

"Dasar. Kupikir ada hal penting apa , Fyuh~ dasar Oh Sehun. Apa dia tidak tahu betapa beratnya belanjaan ku sekarang ini."Luhan menggerutu dan menaruh kembali smartphone dalam —kali ini— saku hoodie-nya .

"Logat nya bicara dalam bahasa China tetap tak berubah , ya? —aneh."

Luhan terkekeh . Sambil tetap terus melangkah lebar-lebar tentunya . Ia harus cepat-cepat sampai rumah. Memasak dan juga beres-beres —Sehun akan datang , dan dia tidak ingin Apartemen nya dilihat oleh Sehun dalam keadaan kotor .

"Yosh! Ganbatte , Lu!" Luhan menyemangati dirinya sendiri .

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Pluk~**_

"Fyuh~"

Sehun melempar asal ponselnya keatas Sofa terdekat . Ia menghela nafas lega . Setidaknya sosok berambut keemasan yang ia lihat sebelumnya itu sungguh bukanlah Luhan .

Hari ini ia ada kelas , tapi dia tak masuk . Justru dia sedang duduk dengan santai ditemani beberapa _**beer**_ di Apartemen nya ini . Jelas ia tidak ingin Luhan melihatnya dalam keadaan begini , bukan. Terlebih—

"Kenapa , Sehun-ah? Kau tampak khawatir sekali"

Gadis itu memeluk leher Sehun dari belakang . Sehun menoleh dan mencium pipi kanan gadis itu . Ia bangkit dan mengusap rambutnya . "Kurasa. Aku hanya takut ia melihatku bolos kelas dan sedang menemui wanita cantik"Tawanya .

Sehun memeluknya dengan sayang . Membuat gadis itu terkekeh , merasa lucu dengan tingkah Sehun. "Aneh rasanya. —kau sudah mempunyai kekasih , Oh. Cantik ,sekalipun dia laki-laki. Tapi kenapa masih denganku , hum?"

Cowok albino itu melepas pelukannya dan menatap bola mata gadis dihadapannya dalam . "Karena , yah —dia tidak sepertimu."Sehun menjawab singkat sebelum kembali merengkuh gadis itu dalam pelukannya .

Gadis itu mengeluh , "Kau bilang kau mencintaiku , tapi kau tetap takut untuk meninggalkannya —dan justru melakukan hubungan yang tak benar ini denganku? Sudah berapa kali kita bercinta , Oh? —itu sudah membuktikan kalau kau dan aku benar-benar sudah cukup."Ucapnya .

Sehun terus mendengarkan , sekalipun ia diam . "Lepaskan dia , Oh Sehun. Lepaskan Xi Luhan itu. Dan jadilah milikku sesungguhnya —oke?"

Ia diam sebentar .

.

.

"Kita lihat nanti."

.

.

Gadis itu tertawa mendengar jawaban Sehun . Ia melepaskan pelukannya dan berjalan untuk mengambil sekaleng _**beer**_ untuknya .

"Kau masih normal , kan? Sehun-ah?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tao menumpukan seluruh wajahnya pada tangan kirinya . Matanya sendu dan berkedip lambat-lambat . Ia bosan . Sudah tiga jam setengah ia mendengarkan kotbah tak jelas oleh dosen nya . Memang benar , besok sudah libur musim panas . Sehingga mereka tidak akan bertemu untuk beberapa saat .

Hanya saja —tidak kah dosen itu terlalu berlebihan?

Dari tadi ia terus-terusan berceloteh tentang kita yang harus membantu orang tua , tetap membanggakan mereka dengan tidak berbuat yang aneh-aneh sekalipun liburan telah tiba,

Atau bahkan mengatakan kalau liburan musim panas ini sebenarnya hanya waktu istirahat makan siang sebelum diberi tugas baru lagi nanti .

Dia pikir , Mahasiswa itu robot atau apa?

Tao tidak habis pikir. Selain _**Sir**_. Edward —ternyata masih ada lagi dosen berperilaku aneh di Kampusnya ini . Oke , ini mengerikan .

Baru saja Tao hendak mengeluh lagi sebelum terdengar bunyi lonceng dengan nyaring menandakan bahwa kelas sudah berakhir . Dosen itu keluar dengan senyuman bodohnya —karena ucapannya terputus oleh bel .

"Ya Tuhan... Dosen itu adalah salah satu makhluk mengerikan yang diciptakan oleh , Tuhan. Benar , kan , Tao?" Suara teman sebangkunya terdengar .

"Kau benar , Wonshik-ah . —Ah! Liburan musim panas ini kau akan kemana?"

Wonshik —membereskan barang-barang dan juga alat tulisnya . Dan tampak berpikir sejenak , ia menerawang , "Sepertinya aku akan liburan dengan keluarga ku."Jawabnya . "Kalau kau , Tao. Kemana?"

Tao berpikir juga . Dan menggedikan bahunya , "Entahlah. Aku belum ada ide atau apapun saat ini."

"Eiy —liburan musim panas itu besok , Tao. Dan hari ini kau masih belum punya rencana apapun untuk menghabiskan liburanmu? Yang benar saja. Kau akan menyesal jika menghabiskan liburanmu tanpa melakukan hal-hal yang menyenangkan nanti. —baiklah , aku sudah selesai berbenah. Aku duluan. Jja."

Wonshik pamit duluan dan meninggalkan Tao yang masih dengan wajah bingungnya . Benar juga . Liburan itu besok , dan dia masih tidak tahu harus menghabiskan waktunya itu untuk apa .

Mustahil jika ia harus belajar . Otaknya sudah hampir karatan karena terlalu banyak digunakan .

"Lalu? Aku harus kemana , ya?"

Tao terus berpikir dan berpikir —ia menatap langit-langit gedung kampusnya . Matanya berkedip-kedip lucu . Ia berharap dapat pencerahan tentang kemana ia akan berlibur . Tidak —jangan dengan keluarganya . Karena _**Papa**_ dan _**Mama**_ nya harus menghadiri beberapa rapat klien penting .

Kalau dia pulang ke rumah dan sendirian disana . Apa bedanya dengan ia sendirian di Apartemen , kan?

Menghabiskan uang saja .

.

.

 **Pluk.**

Gumpalan kertas tepat mengenai dahi Tao.

"Eh?"

Ia bingung . Dari siapa ini? . Tidak ada tanda-tanda siapa orang yang habis melemparnya . Dengan wajah cengo , Tao mengambil gumpalan kertas itu dan membukanya . Dahinya mengerut ketika selesai membaca isinya .

"Temui aku besok digerbang masuk ...kau sendiri saja. Jangan dengan teman-temanmu... —EH!? Siapa ini? Dia mengajakku bertemu!?"Tao kaget . "Siapa yang melempar surat ini , ada yang tahu?!"Dia sedikit berteriak agar teman satu kelasnya ini mendengar .

Beberapa dari mereka menoleh dan hanya menggeleng singkat sebagai respon pertanyaan Tao . Ada pulang yang menjawab , "Bukan aku." , "Aku? Tidak." , "Mungkin seseorang dan dia tidak mau mengaku" , "Memang apa isinya?" . Dan lain-lain .

Tapi tidak ada satu pun yang menjawab tentang siapa yang mengirim —lebih tepatnya melempar surat ini ke dahinya .

"Baiklah —Ini aneh. Tapi , oke . Aku akan menemuinya"

Semoga dia bukan orang jahat. Pikir Tao .

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Cowok panda itu sudah tiba di Apartemen nya baru saja . Ia menghela nafas dan melempar tas nya asal . Dengan cepat melepas sepatunya dan mengganti alas kakinya dengan sandal rumah .

Tao benar-benar merasa haus , entahlah . Mungkin karena hari ini adalah awal musim panas —jadi matahari sedang terik-teriknya bersinar .

Ia menyalakan **AC** ruangan dan juga kamarnya . Tentu saja tak berapa lama , kesejukan sudah memenuhi Apartemen Tao dihari yang terik itu . Ia menghidupkan televisi dan mencari acara yang menurutnya seru .

Tapi anehnya Tao masih merasa agak gerah . Mungkin karena pakaian yang ia kenakan memang agak kebesaran . —Tao berpikir begitu . Ia pun meletakkan gelas air minumnya keatas meja , dan bergegas berjalan ke kamarnya .

Ia hendak melepaskan pakaiannya , sampai ia merasakan sesuatu yang lembut di dadanya .

Mata Tao membelalak . Ia menarik nafas pelan untuk menenangkan dirinya . Berharap bahwa yang ada dipikirannya saat ini adalah bohong .

Yah .

Merasakan sesuatu yang lembut ada di dada nya ini, membuat Tao berpikiran kemungkinan terburuk. Tangannya pun bergerak perlahan menuju rambutnya . Dan tentu saja panjang serta halus—

.

.

T-Tunggu...

.

.

"APA!?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Huahaha :V**

 **Clamore lanjut(/ ^-^)/ entah kenapa aku semangat lagi dengan Fanfic ku yang satu ini. Padahal ceritanya rada aneh , ya?** **—** **Haha.**

 **Gomen , kalau banyak Typo, soalnya nggak sempet ngedit dulu hehe..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Thank you for everything in this year , reader-san sekalian .**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Selamat Tahun Baru**

 **Happy New Year**

 **Semoga ditahun 2016**

 **Lebih baik lagi daripada tahun yang lalu.**

 **Amin.**

 **Nikmati liburan kalian.**

 **Arigatou~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **And,**

 **.**

 **.**

 **REVIEW , juseyo.**

 **Sign,**

 **Xiurmi.**

©Xiurmi2015


	5. Chapter 5

**Clamore**

 **.**

 **Chapter 5**

 **.**

"Apa-apaan sih tubuh ini!?"

Tao berulang kali mengutuk tubuhnya sendiri sejak ia pulang dari kuliah. Yah, wajar saja sih . Dia sudah jadi **Miss** Huang lagi hari ini .

Tubuh 'yeoja' Tao sekarang sudah ia bungkus dengan pakaian yang ia beli kemarin. Dan ...ehem, beserta dalaman tentu saja .

Wajah girly Tao tampak suram sekali . Padahal jika dilihat dari sudut manapun dia sangat lah cantik . Oke , jangan sampai Tao mendengarnya .

"Aku tidak mengerti , sebenarnya aku ini kenapa sih?" Tao mengeluh lagi . Ia mengacak- acak rambutnya tanpa mempedulikan apapun lagi. Sambil terus mengacak rambut, Tao tampak terdiam dan berpikir sejenak ,

Dan tampak sebuah lampu bohlam menyala keluar dari dalam kepalanya , "T-Tunggu...kenapa tidak kepikiran sejak awal?" Tao langsung bangkit dan secepat kilat berlari kearah meja komputer nya .

Tidak memikirkan dirinya yang sekarang hanya menggunakan rok mini yang sekarang sedang tersingkap- singkap itu. —aku hanya berharap , dia tidak seperti itu didepan namja manapun .

Bertanya alasan mengapa Tao memakai rok mini dibandingkan dengan celana pendek atau sejenisnya? hari yang terik untuk kau memakai celana . Kakinya tidak mendapatkan udara yang cukup , tentu membuat nya akan kepanasan . dan alasan yang lainnya lagi , tentu saja karena sekarang sedang **trend** menggunakan rok mini .

Seriously , Tao memang terlihat lupa kalau dia sudah menjadi seorang 'yeoja' tapi sungguh , predikat fashionista tak pernah bisa luntur dari dalam dirinya dengan apapun gender nya . Buktinya sekarang ,

Duduk diatas kursi dengan kaki bersila , Tao dengan focus menatap layar komputer nya dengan serius . Ia dengan mouse nya —tampak sedang men-search sesuatu yang benar-benar penting.

 **Search not found.**

 **Search not found.**

 **Search not found.** —

Ia beberapa kali mengetikan banyak kata pada keyboard nya , dan selalu berakhir dengan wajah cantik nya yang berubah kusut. — tujuannya belum ketemu.

"Sial. Kenapa tidak ketemu juga!?"Tao mengumpat. "Sungguh! Komputerku yang bermasalah atau apa!?". Tao menendang meja komputernya. Dan mendapati bahwa ia meringis dan mengaduh dengan keras. Walaupun ia hebat Wushu tetap saja —dia lupa kalau dirinya saat ini adalah seorang 'yeoja' sekarang.

Dan pada percobaannya yang terakhir ,

dan pada akhirnya ,

— **1 results found**

"Yatttaaaaaaa~!? Akhirnya ketemu juga , Ya Tuhan!?" Tao melompat-lompat dengan riang disekitar komputer nya. Ia dengan cepat membuka laci didekat meja komputernya dan mengambil secarik kertas lengkap dengan pulpen .

Tao membaca ulang apa yang komputernya berhasil temukan —ia benar-benar takut jika salah alamat .

" ...Kim ...Joon...Myeon" Tao mengangguk dengan mantap dan menuliskan nama dokter yang ia sebutkan itu secara perlahan dan hati-hati pada kertasnya . Sepertinya panda cantik kita satu ini sekarang ada sedikit harapan.

dan Well, mungkin saja memang hanya inilah satu-satunya harapan Tao sejauh ini.

Berdo'a saja sih.

Tidak ada salahnya kan berharap?

Tao mengambil tas pundak kecil warna hitam kecokelatan yang ia beli kemarin saat ditoko pakaian wanita itu . Jam di dindingnya sudah tepat menunjukan pukul tiga.

Ah -Benar juga , jika kau sudah sering melalui suatu jalanan maka dengan sendirinya nalurimu akan mengahafal jalan tersebut.

Bagitu pula Tao saat ini , sepertinya ia juga sudah mulai terbiasa dengan barang-barang wanita yang melekat di tubuhnya. Yah ..mungkin juga karena dirinya yang sering berubah menjadi 'yeoja' belakangan .

"Baiklah! aku sudah siap!"

Tapi langkah Tao terhenti saat melihat lagi catatan ditangannya. Dan wajah cerianya berubah kusut seketika itu juga saat membacanya.

 **Dikarenakan berbagai alasan**

 **Praktek hanya buka pada pukul 09.00 s/d 12.45**

"keparat."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Wu's.**

Rumah yang megah nan mewah serta luas. Berada dipinggir kota Seoul yang super sibuk. Memiliki fasilitas yang luar biasa lengkap bahkan melebihi daripada kata lengkap itu sendiri .

Gedung tinggi menjulang dan dikelilingi dengan pepohonan yang rimbun itu memiliki banyak sekali ruangan. Halaman nya sangat lah luas , kau bahkan bisa menjadikannya sebagai lapangan golf dan sepakbola sekaligus .

Udara disini juga sangatlah sejuk , tak heran memang jika melihat berapa banyak pohon yang mengelilingi kediaman ini . Kurasa Tuan besar **Wu** —Ayah Kris memang sengaja merancang tempat yang ditinggali oleh anak tunggalnya ini haruslah sempurna.

Tak boleh ada cela sedikitpun. Ia bahkan menyuruh salah seorang pelayan pribadi nya, yang sudah bekerja dibawah naungannya selama empatpuluhlima tahun agar tinggal disisi Kris selama hidup putra nya itu.

Tapi , cobalah belajar dari kata-kata bijak yang sering kita dengar atau bahkan kota ucapkan ,

 **Dont look at the book by its cover**

Kediaman Kris terlihat sunyi di siang hari menjelang sore ini .

Bahkan suara angin yang berhembus pun dapat terdengar jelas di telinga. Seolah tak ada kehidupan sama sekali didalamnya , kecuali dengan adanya beberapa pelayan lengkap dengan seragam mereka yang melintas dengam ringan agar langkah mereka tidak menimbulkan suara antara hak-sepatu yang beradu dengan lantai kediaman keluarga Wu ini.

Jauh dihalaman belakang —yang memang tidak diperbolehkan seorang pun masuk kecuali pada waktu tertentu untuk dibersihkan— , terlihat Kris tampak duduk dengan santai menikmati semilir angin yang menerpa wajah tampan nya . Dengan secangkir kopi dan juga sepiring biskuit favoritnya disisinya .

Sore hari Kris terlihat sempurna .

"—permisi , Tuan muda"

Kris membuka matanya yang sebelumnya terpejam dengan cepat dan dengan semangat. Walaupun tetap terkesan dingin dan cuek.

Suara pelayan pribadi nya benar- benar membuat suasan hatinya yang baik bertambah baik lagi sore ini . Yah. tetapi bukan **Wu** Yi Fan ataupun Kris **Wu** namanya jika menunjukan sikap lain kecuali sosoknya yang dingin .

Namun untuk tangan kanan yang sudah bersama nya sejak ia lahir dari rahim ibunya , tentu saja sehebat apapun Kris menyembunyikan rasa penasaran dan gembiranya, tetap akan terlihat jelas dimata tua rentanya ini.

"Ada apa kepala Zanquèn?"

Dengan suara bass tua -serak miliknya itu Pelayan pribadi Kris berdeham sejenak sebelum kembali melanjutkan bicara ,

"Saya sudah meminta tolong pada salah satu teman Tuan muda untuk menyampaikan pesan yang di amanahkan oleh Tuan muda kepada saya. dan saya rasa dia menyampaikan nya dengan cara yang cukup unik."

Kris mengangguk , "Bagaimana? dan —siapa?"

"Dia melemparkan gumpalan kertas berisi pesan Tuan muda tepat didahi Tuan muda **Huang** yang saat itu saya amati sedang melamun , sepanjang pelajaran kuliahnya."

—Kris menahan tawanya saat mendengar Tao melamun sepanjang mata kuliah dan tiba- tiba ada gumpalan kertas nyasar keatas kepala nya. Ekspresi nya saat itu pastilah sangat lucu . pikir Kris.

Ia pun kembali mendengarkan penjelasan Kepala Zanquèn mengenai Tao.

"Dan nama nya adalah Kim Wonshik. Saya sudah mencari informasi men-"

"Ah! Kim Wonshik? Apakah wajahnya hampir mirip dengan tokoh ulat berwarna kuning di televisi , Kepala Zanquèn? juga gaya nya , aku yakin dia pasti Rapper sekali."

Kepala Zanquèn mengangguk karena semua yang di deskripsikan oleh Kris memang benar adanya. Melihat respon Kepala Zanquèn yang membenarkan ucapannya Kris terkekeh pelan, membuat Pelayan pribadi nya yang sudah cukup berumur tersebut agak heran.

"Pilihan yang tepat untuk meminta tolong pada Wonshik , Kepala Zanquèn. Sungguh kerjamu bagus sekali."

Kris pun sudah kembali duduk pada sofa nya.

"Kau sudah bisa kembali ke pekerjaanmu lagi"

Itu kata-kata halus Kris mempersilahkan Kepala Zanquèn untuk meninggalkan nya sendiri disini . Tentu saja , dengan senang hati Kepala Zanquèn menurutinya dengan pamit undur diri dengan memberikan hormat sebelumnya.

Walaupun tingkah Kris membuat dahinya masih mengerut heran , "Tuan muda percaya begitu saja dengan anak yang bernama Wonshik itu? Tidak biasanya. Biasanya dia hanya percaya pada Tuan muda Park? bahkan geng nya pun tidak ia percaya."pikir Kepala Zanquèn heran.

Namun baru sedetik ia berpikir, sebuah senyum mengembang dibibirnya.

"Yah. Tuan muda **Wu** , benar-benar sedang jatuh cinta kurasa"

Pria paruh baya itupun kembali pada tugasnya sendiri.

Sementara Kris , ia masih sibuk dengan dunia kecilnya di halaman belakang sana. Kopinya sudah ia tegak , gelas yang awalnya penuh itupun kini tinggal setengah.

Mata tajam dan penuh aura intimidasi disetiap tatapannya itu tampak sibuk dengan ponselnya. Entah apa yang dia sibukkan , namun yang jelas terlihat sekali bahwa ia benar-benar tak ingin diganggu.

"Yup. Aku benar-benar siap bertemu Tao besok."

Kris semangat sekali membayangkan wajah Tao esok hari saat menemuinya. Ia yakin, panda manis itu akan kaget sekali dengan kehadirannya. Ah! —membayangkannya saja membuat ia gugup sendiri.

WTF—

K-Kris? Gugup?

Oh, Tao benar-benar sosok yang kelewat sempurna .

Kris tersenyum dengan tampan —lagi. Entah sidah berapa kali ia tersenyum tidak jelas hari ini hanya karena membayangkan Tao. Yang tanpa ia sadari , membuat seorang pelayan yang mengintipnya dibalik sebuah pohon yang agak besar itu terpaku sejenak.

Baru kali ini ia melihat Tuan muda nya itu tersenyum dengan begitu tulus. Tidak pernah ia melihat wajah lain daripada Tuan muda nya kecuali dingin bagaikan pangeran yang tak tersentuh.

Baru kali ini pula, pelayan yang lengkap dengan seragam nya itu merasa bahwa ia masih ada kesempatan untuk mendapatkan hati Tuan mudanya —beruntung pembicaraan Kris dan Kepala Zanquèn tadi tidak sampai terdengar olehnya.

"A-Aku masih ada kesempatan..."bisiknya pelan. Menatap Kris dari jauh dengan mata dengan pancaran penuh harap. Dan juga ada tatapan sedikit menuntut disana.

Kris yang tersenyum seperti itu , rupanya tanpa sadar telah membuat mata dari pelayan ini agak mengalami gangguan. Well, Kris memang tampan. Tapi jangan sampai menghilangkan akal sehat —itu berlebihan.

Tetapi sepertinya tidak untuk pelayan itu. Ia terus menatap Kris tanpa berkedip, bahkan Kris yang saat ini bersin pun ia tetap menatapnya dengan berbinar.

Hey!

—Daripada pelayan, dia lebih cocok jika dikatakan sebagai stalker seorang Kris **Wu**. Iya , Kris Wu tuan nya.

Tuan . **Nya**.

Ia meremas seragamnya.

"...iya kan, Yifan?"

.

.

.

.

 **08.00**

"Sial. Kenapa sudah pagi saja sih."

Tao muak belakangan ini melihat jam. Ia benar-benar kesal karena , jika siang hari , kemungkinan ia keluar rumah ataupun orang yang datang ke rumahnya sangatlah besar.

Biasanya sih ia tidak masalah dengan siapapun yang ingin bertamu dirumahnya. Rumahnya ini Open Home —siapapun boleh bertamu dengan bersahabat disini.

Tapi , masalahnya semua tamu-tamunya itu hanya mengetahui kalau dirinya itu bergender pria —Oke? bukan gadis seksi berambut panjang seperti keadaannya sekarang ini.

Ia menghela nafas dan bangkit dari kasurnya. Tao pun mengambil sisir dan merapikan sedikit rambutnya yang berantakan , sebelum ia pergi mandi.

Yeoja —ehem; itupun mandi dengan cepat namun bersih. Ia pun cepat-cepat pula dalam berpakaian. Hanya pakaian santai —sebuah baju yang bahkan ia tidak tahu bentuk nya ini , yang jelas banyak sekali bunga disekelilingnya dan juga rok mini.

Sudah kukatakan sejak awal bukan , fashionista.

Hari ini Tao benar-benar akan mendatangi Dokter psikologys itu . Ia benar-benar tidak sabar ingin mengetahui kebenaran dari jenis kelaminnya yang sesusungguhnya. Jangan berubah-ubah seperti ini.

"Tapi sekarang baru pukul delapan? Ah. Tak apalah, aku akan menunggu didepan gedung praktik dokter itu jika masih belum buka juga."

Sepertinya Tao kelewat semangat untuk pergi ke dokter hari ini . Dan melupakan isi gumpalan kertas yang ia terima kemarin . Oke, itu sedikit buruk sebenarnya .

Tao memakai high-heels putihnya dan juga mengenakan kacamata hitam khusus wanita yang ia beli kemarin. —Tao benar-benar siap sekarang. Yang agak mengherankan sedikit , bagaimana Tao bisa secantik ini menjadi seorang gadis padahal dia adalah pria!?

dan satu hal lagi , sungguh? heels pun ia dapat dengan nyaman menggunakannya.

"Oke. Tidak ada lagi yang boleh menghalangiku menemui dokter!?"

Tao mengepalkan tangannya keudara dengan semangat sebelum keluar dari Apartemennya dan menguncinya dari luar . Tentu setelah memastikan tidak ada barangnya yang tertinggal sama sekali , terutama dompet dan juga ponsel .

Semuanya sudah lengkap. Dengan kaki jenjangnya ia pun berjalan dengan santai dan percaya diri di lorong menuju lift —sepertinya Tao benar-benar membuat dirinya merasa menjadi gadis sungguhan , agar tidak tampak norak saat berpapasan dengan orang-orang seperti saat ia pertama kali berubah gender saat itu.

Memang itu benar-benar saat paling memalukan sekaligus memilukan bagi Tao.

Beberapa orang yang berpapasan dengannya menatap heran Tao dengan bercampur tatapan takjub akan kecantikannya juga. Mereka tidak pernah melihat Tao versi gadis selama ini memang. Jadi wajar saja, mereka heran .

"Maaf , nona. Apa aku mengenalmu?"

Tao melirik namja yang saat ini sedang mengajaknya bicara dalam lift dari balik kacamatanya.

Bibir Tao —yang sudah ia lapisi dengan gloss itu melengkungkang sedikit senyum. Membuat namja yang kelihatannya berumur tak terpaut jauh dengan Tao itu terpesona.

Tao benar-benar pahatan yang sempura untuk seorang gadis jejadian.

"Sepertinya tidak. Aku hanya mampir sebentar ke rumah saudaraku."

Tao menggigit lidahnya dengan kebohongan yang ia buat. Saudara apanya? itu rumahku sendiri. pikirnya mengamuk.

Entah karena suara Tao terpaut imut atau apa , wajah namja yang lebih tinggi darinya itu tampak ia menelan Tao saat ini juga. Yang benar saja.

"Sungguh? Kebetulan akupun baru saja pindah disini."Ia tersenyum ramah. Membuat Tao mau tak mau tersenyum pula. Setelah dilihat-lihat lagi, ternyata namja di depannya itu tampan juga.

Sebuah tangan terarah pada Tao , gadis itu menatapnya.

"Perkenalkan. Namaku Lee Donghae."

Tao menyambut tangan itu dengan ramah, mereka saling menggenggam dengan cukup lama.

"Huang Zizi"

Donghae terkekeh kecil mendengar nama —palsu— Tao. "namamu imut sekali. pas seperti wajah si pemilik nama."Donghae menatapnya. Tao—atau sekarang aku mulai memanggil dia dengan Zizi?— menatap balik Donghae.

"terima kasih."

 **Ting.**

"ah—aku duluan , Donghae-ssi. permisi."

"Ah! Tunggu. Bisa aku meminta nomor ponselmu?"

Tao mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali bingung. "Untuk apa?"pertanyaan polos itu lolos begitu saja dari bibir Tao. Donghae tersenyum lagi —dia benar-benar namja yang sangat murah senyum.

"Tentu saja untuk saling berkomunikasi. Kau bilang kau kemari hanya mengunjungi rumah saudaramu. Akan sulit untuk kita bertemu lagi , bukan?"

Tidak juga sih. pikir Tao lagi.

"Baiklah , ini nomor ponselku"

Tao menyebutkan nomor ponselnya dan Donghae pun mem-misscall nya.

"Sudah masuk?"

"Masuk. Baiklah , aku duluan yang Donghae-ssi, aku buru-buru sekali sekarang. permisi."

Donghae mengangguk, "Ya, baiklah. hati-hatilah di perjalanan." pesannya. Tao mengangguk. "Terima kasih."Tao pun sedikit berlari setelah membalas do'a baik dari Donghae. Mengabaikan wajah namja itu yang masih menatapnya.

"Gadis menarik."

.

...— **09.45**

"Tepat waktu."pikir Tao saat sudah berdiri didepan sebuah gedung yang didepannya terdapat papan nama dengan tulisan besar **Kim Joonmyeon**.

Perjalanan yang cukup jauh dan cukup melelahkan rupanya, ternyata untuk mencari dokter Psikologys yang menerima pasien dengan segala penyakit ini tidaklah mudah.

Sudah berapa lama Tao berjalan kaki tadi?

Tao yang sudah kelewat semangat untuk memasuki gedung itupun berjalan dengan sedikit melompat-lompat riang. Tak mempedulikan bahwa sekarang ia sedang mengenakan heels —bukan sepatu ketsnya yang biasa.

Dan tentu saja , jika heels yang sudah kau ajak berjalan-jalan sekian jauh dan lama diatas aspal ,

 **Krak!**

"Kyaaa~! Ibu!"

Bagus.

—mudah Patah.

Tao yang limbung dan tidak menyangka bahwa heels nya itu akan patah , nyaris saja terjatuh keatas aspal dan terluka sebelum sebuah tangan menariknya tepat pada waktunya.

Mata Tao terpejam erat, kacamatanya pun entah sudah terjatuh dimana tadi saat ia limbung. Ia mengalungkan erat kedua tangannya pada leher orang yang menolongnya.

"A-Aku takut...k-kenapa heels itu bisa patah begitu"lirihnya.

Posisi mereka saat ini , Well , kira-kira terlihat seperti sedang berpelukan .

"Tak apa. Dan bisakah kau menjauh dariku sekarang? Aku ada urusan penting."

Suara seseorang —yang rupanya namja— itu membuat Tao seketika itu juga membuka matanya. Ia langsung refleks melepaskan rangkulannya pada namja itu dan langsung menunduk.

Tanpa menatap wajahnya sama sekali.

"T-Terima kasih banyak. Jika bukan karena Tuan , kemungkinan aku sudah terjerembab entah bagaimana diaspal itu."

Namja itu berdecak dan menghela nafas berat —seolah Tao yang ada dihadapannya itu adalah beban terberat dalam hidupnya. Hey , mereka saling kenal saja tidak.

"Biasakan untuk menatap lawan bicaramu jika kau sedang berbicara. Sungguh aku tak tertarik denganmu lagi pula."

Mendengar nada dingin nan menusuk namja dihadapannya ini membuat Tao mendongak dengan cepat —berniat memakinya dengan sumpah serapah.

Sebelum ia mendapati bahwa saat ini mulutnya justru terkunci dengan rapat , dengan mata membelalak ketika melihat siapa si 'penolong' sekaligus si 'pengucap kata-kata sadis' yang berdiri dihadapannya saat ini , bahkan sedang menatapnya.

Tari lagi kata-katku tadi.

Dia . Kris **Wu**! .

Apa dunia ini sesempit ini , Tuhan?

Atau ,

Kau ingin menyiksa hambamu yang memang sudah tersiksa ini?

"Ternyata wajahmu tidak buruk."

Ucapan Kris menyadarkan lamunan singkat Tao baru saja. 'Gadis' itu bersyukur bahwa Kris tak menyadari bahwa dirinya adalah Tao. Setidaknya ada hal yang dapat ia syukuri ha—

"Dan ...apakah kita pernah bertemu sebelum ini?"wajah Kris terlihat serius. Menatap Tao dari atas kepala hingga bawah kakinya.

 **Jeder!**

Demi jenggot neptunus , kata-kata Kris barusan seperti sambaran petir bagi telinga Tao. Tidak.. Tidak.. Tidak. Tidak mungkin Kris mengenalinya sebagai Tao , Kris pasti menyangka ia adalah gadia yang pernah ia temui disuatu tempat. Pasti , iya. Harus —iya.

"T-Tidak sepertinya. Buktinya a-aku tidak mengenal si-siapa kau."Jawab Tao gugup. Ketara sekali dari cara bicaranya yang sudah seperti orang gagap itu . Mendengar jawaban Tao , Kris malah menaikan sebelah alisnya. Ia terlihat sangat meragukan jawaban gadis didepannya ini.

"Sungguh?"

Hanya satu kata yang keluar dari bibirnya setelahnya , tapi sungguh saat ini Tao merasa bahwa dirinya adalah manusia tak terberuntung di dunia , dan ingin bunuh diri sekarang .

"I-iya sungguh ..me-memangnya kau pernah m-melihat atau bertemu de-denganku dimana? T-tidak pernah , kan?"Tanya Tao memberanikan diri .

Kris tampak berpikir sejenak , masih dengan menatap Tao ,yang tidak ia ketahui bahwa itu Tao tanpa kedip. Sebelum pada akhirnya dia menjentikan jarinya —dan itu membuat Tao kaget setengah mati karenanya. benar saja.

"Kau gadis yang bertopi dan dengan pakaian serba besar yang ada di Apartemen hari itu , kan?"

HAH!?

Kris masih mengingat saat mereka berpapasan saat itu?

Maksudku , itu sudah **agak** lama dan juga mereka berpapasan dalam tanda kutip kok. Kris bilang sendiri bahwa ia memakai topi —memang benar dan bahkan sampai ia menutupi wajahnya. Dan lagi , bukankah mereka hanya sekali lewat saja.

Durasi mereka berpapasan saat ini bisa dibilang seperti hembusan angin saja .

Dan Kris mengingat wajahnya? Yang saat ini sudah dipoles sedemikian rupa begini?

Tidak salah orang-orang bilang dia itu keturuan Einstein , bukan Wu .

"K-kau masih mengingatnya?"

Refleks Tao berucap demikian dan melongo menatap cowok dihadapannya ini heran sekaligus takjub. Hal tidak penting begitu saja ia mudah sekali mengingatnya. That's great , really.

Kris tersenyum miring —dan terkesan meremehkan. "Kenapa? Aku memang sudah terbiasa mengingat sesuatu bahkan yang sulit diingat sekalipun. Lihat? Kau saja tidak dapat mengingatku, kuharap nilai kelulusanmu memenuhi syarat kerja nona."

Sadis.

—Dan Tao benci itu.

"Memangnya kau pikir siapa kau berani-beraninya mengurusi nilai kelulusan orang , huh!? Dan juga kau dan aku hanya pernah bertemu sekali , itupun tidak disengaja , —jadi jangan bertingkah seakan kau mengenalku sejak aku masih ada didalam kandungan ibuku , dasar kau manusia berdarah dingin, **Kris Wu**!—"

Tao meledak. Namun , terkejut dengan ucapan diakhir kalimatnya. Wajah Kris yang awalnya tampak dingin itu berubah heran . Dahinya mengerut halus saat mendengar cacian Tao baru saja.

"Kita tidak saling mengenal. lalu dari mana kau tahu namaku , sedang sedari tadi aku tidak memperkenalkan diri nona?"

Mampus aku. pikir Tao.

Kris terus menghujani nya dengan tatapan menuntut jawaban. Dan Tao saat ini sudah kembali menunduk , haruskah ia mengatakan alasan bahwa , tidak ada yang tidak mengenal sosoknya . Itu menjijikan sekali.

Ia rela lebih baik rahasia bahwa ia dapat berubah menjadi seperti gadis ini terbongkar daripada ia memuji orang tak berhati macam Kris. Tidak terima kasih.

"Nona Tao.. aku bertanya denganmu"

Dan sekarang berbalik , mata Tao membelalak dan mendongak kembali untuk menatap Kris yang saat ini juga ternyata sedang membelalak.

Dari mana ia tahu kalau ini aku?.batin Tao.

"ehem— maaf , aku salah memanggil nama orang. Lupakan saja kejadian hari ini. Aku ada urusan penting"Kris berlalu negitu saja meninggalkan Tao yang menatapnya masih dengan tatapan kaget bercampur heran .

"Dia tidak tahu kalau ini aku"

Tao yakin dengan pasti tentang pendapatnya ini. Karena Kris tampak terkejut sekali dengan ucapannya sendiri. Ia yakin , Kris hanya salah sebut saja tadi. Iya , benar.

Tapi satu hal yang masih berkecamuk dikepalanya,

"Tapi kenapa bisa namaku yang disebutnya tadi?"

Tao baru saja hendak melepas heels nya yang patah dan berjalan tanpa alas kaki kedalam gedung itu sebelum ia menunduk dan menemukan sepasang sepatu olahraga dibawah kakinya.

E-Eh?

.

.

.

...—

"Sial. Kenapa wajah gadis itu benar-benar mirip dengan Tao!?"

Kris berulang kali mengumpat tentang wajah gadis yang ditemuinya tadi. Secara garis besar , keseluruhannya sangat mirip dan nyaris identik —sepertinya.

Hari ini ia akan bertemu dengan Tao , dengan modus ia berpura-pura olahraga. Namun, dengan bodohnya ia malah memberikan sepatu olahraganya pada gadis itu.

Karena iba. Iya! tentu saja karena iba, memangnya apalagi?

.

.

kan?

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Haha :v akhirnya kelanjutan Clamore selesai juga . Tuh ~buat reader-san sekalian yang minta moment KrisTao dibanyakin, mulai dari Chapter ini yaaaaa udah rmi kabulkan lho *3***

 **Btw, pembawaan Tao yang unyu-unyu gini rmi suka banget loh , bikin dokki dokki gitu 3**

 **Oh iya, reader-san sekalian , rmi minta do'anya ya buat menghadapi UN yang bentar lagi bakal rmi hadapi. Bantu hamba untuk menjadi dokter Tuhaaann... hehe**

 **oke , last**

 **Mind to Review? : )**

ⓒ Xiurmi2016


End file.
